Bart's Academy
by VegetarianVampire17
Summary: An oprhaned Bella is sent to live with her aunt and uncle, Carlisle and Esme in England, along with their two children Alice and Emmett. Whilst there, she is enrolled into a boarding school, where she meets the gorgeous Edward Mason. R
1. Chapter 1

The images in the window blurred past me as the plane finally skidded to a halt

**Hi! This is my very first story so please bare with me and please excuse any mistakes I may have made.**

**I want to say a big thank you to my wonderful editors Sneha & Loren :D So please review and let me know what you think!**

Chapter 1 – A New Beginning

The images in the window blurred past me as the plane finally skidded to a halt. This was it – England. My biggest move yet. Ever since my parents died five years ago, I had been constantly juggled between care homes, distant relatives and orphanages. My longest settlement had been with my Great Aunt Elise in California. Elise was a frail old woman and she was in no fit state to take care of me, in fact, most of the time I was the one taking care of her. It was a quiet three years and her home was quite secluded so I never really got the chance to make real friends. But Elise was better than nothing; she grew to become quite fond of me and I loved her. We kept each other company and she enjoyed teaching me old family stories and educating me in her own way. However, fate was never on my side and tragedy struck again. Now she was gone too so the next thing I knew I was being flown off to England, to live with my mother's eldest brother Carlisle, his wife Esme and their two children Alice and Emmett. I didn't really know much about them, I'd never met them before so I wasn't quite sure what to expect. I knew that Carlisle was a doctor and that Alice and Emmett were around my age but that was about it.

As soon as we had been told that we were allowed to leave the plane, I made my way into the terminal. No one had thought of telling me what Carlisle looked like so I wondered aimlessly through the bustling crowds, hopefully making my way towards the luggage conveyer belts. As I approached it, I saw a tall, shockingly handsome blonde man, wearing business clothing, standing next to a slightly taller, older-looking man in a suit, who appeared as if he was holding my suitcase. The blonde man, who looked more amazing than any celebrity I'd ever seen, began making his way towards me. I hesitated for a moment before I took a step forward. He gave me a movie-star smile and outstretched his hand.

"Why, you must be Isabella. I'm your uncle Carlisle." He spoke in a deep, alluring British accent. I took out my hand and nervously shook his.

"Nice to meet you sir, and actually it's Bella."

"Oh, you can just call me Carlisle. How was your trip here, Bella?"

"It was very good, thank you. I am a little tired though…" I yawned involuntarily.

"Of course, we'd better be heading back anyway, it's an hour drive back from Heathrow and I want to miss the rush hour." Carlisle said, glancing at his watch. "Oh, and this, by the way," he said, gesturing to the man who was holding my suitcase, "…is our butler, Dennis." That explained the suit.

"Good to meet you miss," he smiled at me and nodded his head a little.

"Nice to meet you too, Dennis." I smiled back at him.

"Right then, we'd better make a move then. Dennis…" Dennis nodded.

"Ah, yes sir, I shall go and get the car." Dennis smiled and bowed a little before each of us again and then walked off towards the exit.

"This way Bella…" Carlisle gestured towards the way Dennis had just gone off in and we made our way out of the airport. "You know, Bella, we were all very pleased when we found out that you were coming to stay with us. Alice especially, she would absolutely love having a sister around." He smiled and I blushed a little. "I don't suppose you've heard much about us?" I shook my head timidly and he chuckled. "Well, it must certainly be a little unnerving for you, new country, new people; it's a big step from California, that's for sure."

"There's a few more cars around here. Compared to the parts where I come from anyway…" I noticed, glancing around the hundreds of vehicles that had filled the parking lot and those leaving the airport. Suddenly, a sleek black Mercedes with dark tinted windows pulled up against us.

"Speaking of cars…"Carlisle mumbled to himself. "After you, Bella." I crept into the back timorously while Carlisle sat in the front next to Dennis and gestured for him to drive on.

I stared wide-eyed as the city of London flickered past my window. I couldn't see much out of the tinted screens but I could make out towering skyscrapers and jostling pavements. People of all different nationalities making their ways home as another day of work had come to an end. The drive was fairly quiet; Carlisle was probably just letting me adjust to the surroundings. I liked that though, the silence. It reminded me of back home in California with Elise. Elise was a quiet reserved person, which was probably why I got on with her so well. The silence was like a haven for me; time to think, to imagine, to dream of happy endings and other worlds. I wasn't a very people person myself so it was peaceful and calming.

After around half an hour on the motorway, Carlisle spoke again.

"So, what do you think Bella?"

"It's different, I'll give you that."

"Oh, you'll get used to it, well, if Alice allows you out of her sight for a moment or two." He chuckled. We turned off the motorway just then and began driving down some narrow country roads. There was a lot greener here and the houses were cute and cottage-like. The road stretched on for a few more miles until we finally came to a large set of silver gates, which to my surprise, opened automatically, onto a winding gravel driveway. And this led up to the most beautiful house I'd ever seen…

Carlisle led me into the glass porch while Dennis unloaded my suitcases from the car. He swiftly hit a large brass knocker three times and as the door opened, I was greeted by a beautiful woman with flowing, shoulder-length caramel hair. Her face lit up into a warm smile and she appeared to be in her late thirties, early forties at most. Carlisle spoke first. "Esme, this is Bella, Renée's daughter." Her smile grew wider.

"Bella, my dear, how lovely to meet you!" She brought me in and embraced me tenderly.

"I trust the flight was good?"

"Yes, it was thank you."

"You can just call be Esme by the way, aunt makes me feel a little old!" She chuckled. Her voice was soft and extremely pleasant. I could tell we were going to get along.

"Oh, here I am chatting away, do come on in dear and make yourself comfortable." She led me through a grand hallway and into an open off-white living room, where two large coffee-coloured sofas were surrounding an immense silver 52" plasma screen TV. Carlisle sat down in a cream armchair whilst I took one of the sofas, sitting next to Esme.

"I'm sure Carlisle has already told you but we really are delighted that you have come to stay with us and I really do hope you enjoy yourself here, and at the boarding school for that matter…"

"Boarding school?" No one had said anything about staying at a boarding school.

"Yes, St Bartholomew's, didn't Carlisle mention it to you?" She gave him a questioning look, but he simply shrugged.

"Well actually dear, I thought we'd let her get settled into the country first before I informed her of any of the school arrangements." Carlisle said, before picking up a newspaper that was lying on the coffee table and beginning to scan it.

"Oh of course, sorry dear, how thoughtless of me, you've only just got here. But I suppose as I've already told you, I might as well tell you the rest. Well, you see Bella, your uncle is a very busy man and he works at St. Thomas' in London which is quite a distance away. As for myself, I am an accountant and I am constantly travelling places so the most convenient option for ourselves and the children, we found, was sending them to a boarding school. It's not too far from here and it's a fairly modern kind of place. They give their students a lot of freedom so I'm sure you'll like it, Alice and Emmett certainly do, and you can come back and visit at weekends and holidays whenever you feel like it. The new school year is about to begin so you wouldn't have missed out on anything, which is actually the reason why Alice and Emmett aren't here. They were quite adamant on picking you up from the airport but their dormitories have recently changed and they wanted to settle in before the term starts. Knowing Alice she probably just wanted to decorate it all!" Esme rolled her eyes and chuckled, then smiled at me encouragingly.

I hadn't ever been to a boarding school before but from what Esme had just described it as, it didn't seem to be too bad; at least this would give me a chance to make some proper friends. Carlisle then looked up from his newspaper.

"Oh, and while we're on the subject, I thought it might be nice if you could begin to settle into your dormitory as well and of course begin to acquaint yourself with some of your fellow students, so would it be okay with you if I dropped you off tomorrow at Bart's? Obviously I want to allow you a day of rest here to get over the jet lag but Bart's is the place that you really need to get used to, seeing as it is the place where you will be spending most of your time. That's why I thought it would be more prudent for you to get settled in there as soon as possible."

"Sure, that's fine," I said as I let out another involuntary yawn. Jet lag.

"Right then dear, by the looks of things you must be extremely tired. I think you should maybe have a rest." Esme helped me up and a young, brown-haired woman, wearing a black apron, scuttled in.

"Georgia, would you please take Bella to the guest room. I think she needs a rest." Georgia looked over, smiled at me and gestured for me to follow her.

"This way, miss." From what I had gathered, Georgia was most probably some kind of maid of the house, which was hardly surprising considering the owners' occupations. She led me up a spiralling oak staircase and down a long corridor. At the far end, she opened a door and led me into a fairly big, light blue room, with a cream dado rail lining its perimeter. It was occupied by a large, double, wooden bed, dressed with blue silk sheets at one side, with a French-style cream dresser and dressing table at the other end. On the south facing wall were a set of bay windows leading out onto a petite balcony. Once Georgia had left the room, I changed into some more comfortable clothes and then lay down on the bed, staring at the crystal chandelier that hung directly above the centre of the bed. Within moments of my eyes closing, I had drifted to sleep.

**So there you go, Chapter 1. Now hit that review button and please tell me what you think :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The academy

Chapter 2 – The academy

**Hey! Sorry about the mix up earlier, I accidentally put both chapters on the first page rolls eyes So this is the second chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

I opened my eyes groggily as the sun streamed brightly through the drifting curtains. From the corner of my eye, I could spot a small figure, dusting the dresser and setting out some things for me on the dressing table. She, turned around and jumped, startled.

"Oh, I'm so sorry miss, I didn't mean to wake you."

"That's okay Georgia," I replied. "But please, call me Bella." Georgia smiled at me.

"Would you like me to bring up some breakfast for you, Bella?" she asked.

"Breakfast?" I had gone to sleep at around five in the afternoon. "What time is it?"

"Eight in the morning miss." I did the calculations in my head, although I wasn't exactly awake enough to think properly. "I've been asleep for fifteen hours!"

"That was some jet lag!" Georgia chuckled. "Don't worry Bella, you're not due to leave until ten anyhow. At least now you've had a proper rest. We wouldn't want you all disoriented for your first day at the academy."

"Suppose not…" I mumbled, rising reluctantly from the bed.

"So, what would you like me to fix you for breakfast Bella?" Georgia asked.

"Um…I don't mind really…whatever's most convenient for you I suppose."

"Aww how about I make you a proper traditional English breakfast, seeing as it's your first morning here? I'd like to make you something special." She suggested.

"Sure, thanks Georgia."

"My pleasure." She smiled at me again and then left the room. I had only just noticed how young she really was, she couldn't have been much older than me, early twenties at most, but I liked her already, at least that was one friend I'd made.

I trudged over to the dressing table and looked in the mirror at the haystack that was my hair. I noticed that Georgia had laid out some face products and hairbrushes for me, so I picked one up and began to attempt to untangle the mess. Once I was satisfied I was presentable, I changed into some plain blue jeans and searched through my suitcase for a nice top. I decided I would go for the casual look; I didn't want to be overdressed, or underdressed for my first day so I picked out a light blue v-neck and a black, zipped hooded jacket in case it was cold. I went over to my en-suite bathroom, which I had only just realised had existed and stared in awe for a moment at how big it was. I then walked over to the sink, splashed my face with cold water a few times to wake myself up completely, and hopped down the stairs.

Georgia had already set the table and Esme and Carlisle were seated and eating. Carlisle had another newspaper clutched in his hand whilst he munched on a piece of toast with the other. Esme was having a spoonful of cereal; when she heard me come in, she looked up at smiled at me warmly.

"Good morning Bella. How did you sleep?" Esme asked.

"Very well thank you, a little too well perhaps," I chuckled.

"Good morning Bella." Carlisle looked up and greeted me.

"Mornin'," I said as I took a seat and dug into my bangers & mash.

"Are you all set dear?" Carlisle asked.

"Umm…I think so." I hadn't unpacked yet so I was ready to go.

"Good, seeing as you're up earlier than I expected, perhaps we should go a little ahead of schedule. How does nine sound to you Bella?" I looked at the clock' that gave me forty-five minutes. I would finish eating soon enough so I'd be ready.

"That's fine with me," I replied. I took another bite of the remaining sausage and gulped down the rest of the beans. Once I had excused myself from the dining table, I went back to my room and washed up. I applied a little foundation and lip-gloss, I didn't want to overdo it. I packed some of my essentials into a spare rucksack, then went back downstairs to meet Carlisle by the front porch. Esme handed me some spare cash, gave me a light peck on the cheek and wished me good luck. Dennis carried my suitcase back to the car and Carlisle told me that he'd drop me off himself today because he was going to some kind of conference.

"I've let Alice know that you'll be arriving early Bella. She's going to meet you by the dorm and I've given her strict instructions so if she steps out of line or goes over the top with shopping or anything, then be sure to let me know," Carlisle chuckled. The academy was only around a ten minutes drive from the house and it was mainly through country roads. As we passed through the iron gates, I could see hundreds of boys and girls jostling through the busy pathways and parking their cars in the oversized parking lot, those of them that could drive anyway. Carlisle said goodbye, wished me luck and then informed me that Alice would be waiting by a set of green double doors in front of the Main Building. There were signs leading to the Main Building everywhere so I figured that wouldn't be too hard to find. I got out of the car and Carlisle said he would take my bags to reception and have them sent up to my room for me. I thanked him, took a deep breath and then started making my way through the crowds. I tried to ignore all the looks I was getting and all the people staring at me, after all, these people probably knew each other quite well so all newcomers would obviously feel a little outcast.

As I approached the Main Building, it was hard not to spot Alice. She had striking short black hair that sprayed out around her neck and had a small, slender figure, a bit pixie-like. The moment she saw me, her face lit up and the next thing I knew she was skipping towards me. The grace with which she moved was incredible.

"Bella!" She squealed, practically jumping on top of me. I held onto my rucksack and hugged her back, it was amazing how strong someone so small could be.

"Alice I take it," I chuckled. She loosened her embrace to take a look at me, then beamed.

"Sorry, I'm just soooo excited!" She jumped up and down enthusiastically. "I've been up since like five this morning, I couldn't sleep all night! I've been waiting here for at least ten minutes." She placed her hands on her hips and pretended to be annoyed. Then she broke out in a great smile, "Nah, I'm not angry, I'm just a little overenthusiastic. The suspense was killing me so I just had to get out of there. I've always wanted a sister and we are just going to have the greatest time ever. Hope you didn't bring too much with you, I wanna take you shopping!!"

"Well, no actually, and Carlisle did warn me about that." Alice's smile grew wider.

"Don't worry Bella, I'll take care of you. This year's gonna be a breeze with me around. Hey, you don't mind me referring to you as a sister do you?"

"Course not Alice, I've always wanted a sister too! Thanks for everything by the way, I hope this wasn't too much trouble."

"Trouble!?" She raised her eyebrows incredulously. "I've loved every minute of it, even the getting up at five part. You have no idea how boring it can get with just a brother around, especially one like Emmett! Boys are so annoying! Well most of them anyway…" She mumbled the last part to herself. "Right, come on then sis'," She smiled at the word. "Let's go to our new room!" She grabbed me by the hand and pulled me towards the entrance; I had to admit, her enthusiasm was certainly catching. All the nerves I may have felt before coming here had certainly vanished. I got a few weird looks as I was flying past people, tripping over every now and then. I wasn't exactly renowned for my balancing skills. However, Alice persisted, dragging me through various places. And that was when I saw _him_.

With the speed at which we were going at it, he was a bit of a blur and I didn't get to see him for long but it was enough time to notice how perfect he was. He had flowing, slightly messed up bronze-brown hair that glinted in the sunlight. His eyes were a deep mesmerising hazel and he was probably just over six foot. But that wasn't the thing that drew me to him, to him of all of the hundreds of people that we were passing. He was _gorgeous_!! In fact, gorgeous didn't do him justice. He was so perfect that he would have any girl swooning all over him in a matter of seconds. And then his eyes caught mine. He stared at me for a few seconds questioningly, as if he was trying to figure something out, and I found myself lost in his dazzling eyes. However, my trance was short lived. Alice kept going and the next thing I knew, we were in the dormitory. Nevertheless, as my eyes finally parted from his, I could swear I saw a smile spread across his face. A heartbreaking smile that practically melted me there and then. It was perfect…just like him. I shook my head to dismiss my thoughts. _Woah Bella! Stop right there! It's just a guy!_ I told myself, smiling.

By the time we had finally stopped, we were inside a large bedroom with two beds in the middle, separated by a bedside table. On one side there was a freestanding mirror, next to an oak dressing table and a large wardrobe. On the other side there was a white en-suite bathroom, complete with shower and toilet. Underneath all of Alice's decorations and posters, it would probably have looked like a hotel room, but it was hard to see under the pink.

Alice let go of my hand and jumped on one of the beds, presumably hers, then turned to face me.

"The other one's all yours Bella," She smiled. "Make yourself comfortable and add in anything else you like, posters, paintings, fairy lights, that kind of thing. The more the better!"

I dumped my rucksack under the dressing table and had a look inside the wardrobe; my suitcase was already there. Alice told me to unpack before we did anything else so she could see how much more stuff we needed and then she could picture extra things a little better. Alice had used up almost all of the space but I could still fit all of my stuff in, luckily I was a light traveller. Once I was done Alice offered to give me a tour of the academy but just as we were about to leave, there was a knock on the door.

Alice ran up to open it and a tall, burly boy with dark curly hair greeted us. He opened his mouth to say something to Alice but then looked up and noticed me.

"Bella eh?" I nodded shyly. He beamed.

"Ello cuz!" He ran up to me and grabbed me in a great bear hug. Man, this family was strong! I must have got some faulty gene…

"I'm your new big brother, Emmett, by the way!" He remarked as he finally put me down. I gasped to catch my breath.

"I figured…"

He chuckled at my breathlessness. "Let's just say you're going to have to get used to those! Especially now that you're my little sis'!" He ruffled my hair. I just pouted.

"So…." Alice turned to Emmett. "What're you doing here?"

"What!? Can't I not just come and say hello to my family?" Emmett clutched his chest, faking a pained expression.

"You were about to say something else…" Alice explained.

"Oh right that…yeah…Hale's getting on my nerves…again." Emmett said.

"Can't you two just stay out of each other's way? I hate it when you get into trouble." Alice said sadly. Was it just me or did I notice the plural in the second part?

"It's not my fault he's a pain in the backside. Wherever I am, he is. You know it's not all me, he's to blame too."

"Sometimes I doubt that…"Alice mumbled to herself. "What has he done this time?"

"He's joined the football team…"Emmett scowled.

"And?" Alice challenged.

"Now he's in my face almost all the time. How do you expect me to stay out of his way?"

"Look, there must have been a reason Edward picked him. Just get along okay, he's your team mate now. Please try to behave." Alice looked at him sternly. She looked more intimidating than I thought was possible for someone like her.

"And if it gets too much?" Emmett asked.

"Then have a word with Edward okay? But if it gets that far, you'll have me to answer to."

Emmett nodded reluctantly and then suddenly started smiling.

"Well, see you then Bells!" And with that he walked out of the room. It was amazing how quickly his facial expression had changed. I looked at Alice questioningly.

"You didn't have a clue what that was all about right?" I shook my head.

"Ok, well let me explain. Basically, the Hales, Jasper and Rosalie, are meant to be our _enemies_ so to speak. Something that happened a long time ago between our and their parents, very complicated. So basically, we try our best to avoid them. It's easier for the both of us, otherwise old things get dragged up and it's not pretty. Like they say, let sleeping dogs lie. But….every now and then something happens and someone slips up and then it all gets a little nasty because _everyone_ gets involved. As Emmett just said, it seems that Jasper had just joined the football team, or soccer as you would call it. And basically, Emmett is on the team so now they're going to be seeing a lot of each other. I'd prefer it if we kept civil, I don't want our side to be the one that messes up, but Emmett had different ideas. So now I suppose it's just up to Edward, but let's just see how things go…"

"Who's Edward?" I asked.

"Oh, he's the captain of the football team, not to mention Emmett's best friend. He's the one that decides who gets into the team and all the rest."

"But if he's Emmett's best friend then why did he let Jasper into the team? Surely he knows about all the rivalry?" I questioned.

"Yeah he does, but he prefers to stay neutral. His loyalty is still with Emmett, but he doesn't like to get involved whenever it gets out of hand. That's why I was trying to reason with Emmett. Edward wouldn't put Emmett in that position without a good reason, he's usually the one that tries to keep Emmett _out_ of trouble. So, I told Emmett to wait for a bit and see how things turn out. If it gets too bad then Edward will have it coming."

"Right…"I mumbled. Suddenly, my stomach rumbled embarrassingly. Alice laughed.

"Looks like someone's hungry! Come on, let's grab something to eat at the canteen. It's quite a way away so I can show you around as we go along." She held my hand as we strolled off towards the canteen.

**There you go now please please review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hi! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed last time! This is my next chapter, dedicated to eyebrow23, you'll see why later!**

**Also I'm thinking of writing a Twilight/Doctor Who/Smallville crossover so if there are any Doctor Who and/or Smallville fans out there then please let me know. I'd be nice to know who has my taste in these things, apart from my friends of course, even though I feel a little onered there sometimes too, or including Georgia twoered but I don't think that's a word…well neither is onered but Sneha says it isn't so it isn't because everyone has to listen to the almighty Sneha. Right, I'm going to stop rambling on now so on with chapter 3…**

Chapter 3

Alice and I sat down on a table at the far corner of the canteen with our lunch. I had a plate of pasta, whilst Alice just had a cheese sandwich, she wasn't as hungry as me.

"So…I want to know absolutely everything about you!" Alice asked, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like…hmm…what was California like?"

"It was hot, much hotter than here anyway," I replied.

"Well, the English weather is renowned for being terrible. I mean, it's not _too_ bad, just very mild and sometimes in can get rainy and other times it's very warm and humid. Not very predictable, but you'll get used to it. Did you have many friends?"

"Not really, there was this one girl, Olivia. She lived about a mile from me, which was pretty close compared to everyone else so I talked to her occasionally on the way to school."

"Well, I can guarantee you'll have no trouble making friends around here, especially with me around. We've all been together for years so everyone just loves fresh blood!" She chuckled while I took another bite of my pasta.

Just then, a tall girl with long, flowing blonde hair walked into the canteen. She was so beautiful that she made everyone else feel extremely insignificant and the whole room looked up as she made her way towards the till, holding a salad pot.

"Who's she?" I asked Alice.

"That's Rosalie Hale." Alice rolled her eyes and bit off some more of her sandwich.

"Ah…one of your enemies huh?"

"Yup," Alice glared across at Rosalie, who was now sitting with some other girls. One of them had bleached bright blonde hair tied up in a messy bun, whilst one of the others had curly brown hair, with blonde highlights and a distorted fringe.

"The blonde one's Loren, her hair looks so fake! And the one with the wonky fringe is Jessica. They're both bitches and they're what we call _chavs_! Rosalie not so much but the enmity is naturally there so we avoid all of them."

Alice finished off her sandwich and got up to go and get some orange juice.

"Wait Alice, let me get it for you. I need to get used to this place anyway and plus I wanted to get myself something too," I offered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup, sit down, I'll go." I got up from my seat and walked around to the vending machine. I punched in the code for orange juice and decided to get myself a coke. On my way back, I accidentally tripped over a table leg and went flying forwards into someone. I braced myself for the fall but the pain didn't come. Suddenly, two hands wrapped around my waist and hoisted me up effortlessly.

"Easy there!" I heard a velvety voice whisper into my ear. I snapped my head up to find a bronze-haired boy staring back at me, his hazel eyes gleaming with amusement. For some reason he was still holding me, so I shrugged out of his grip, embarrassed, and bit my lip. I was so clumsy and for all the people to fall on, I had to fall on _him_. It was the same boy that had caught my eye earlier this morning. Unable to resist looking at that perfect face of his again, I lifted my head to meet his gaze. I was not disappointed. I had not been dreaming this morning, he really was as amazing as I had thought and he smiled a gorgeous crooked smile at me.

"You're Emmett's cousin from America, right?"

"Umm…yeah. I'm Bella." I muttered shyly.

"Hi Bella, that was uh….quite a trip," He laughed jokingly. "It's Edward, by the way. Edward Mason."

"Emmett's best friend?" This was Edward!! Well, he certainly looked like the captain of the football team type. My thoughts ran wild.

_Handsome, strong and athletic too...stop it Bella! You've only just met the guy! Geez!_

"Yup, that's me! So, is this your first day here?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just got here this morning." I replied.

"Cool, well, if you need anything then just let me know, but I'm pretty sure Alice has got everything covered!" He chuckled.

"She has been quite thorough, yes." I smiled.

"That's Alice for you! Well, see you around then Bella."

"See ya, Edward." Saying his name gave me butterflies.

Suddenly, Alice appeared behind him and looked at me questioningly, with a pout on her face.

"Honestly Bella, it's going to be harder than I thought to stop you getting lost. The vending machine is over there." A mocking smile spread across her face.

"Oh, sorry Alice. Am I keeping her from you?" Edward joked. "She tripped and I caught her, then we just kinda got talking."

"Yeah, sorry. Here's your orange juice." I passed her the orange juice and smiled at her apologetically.

"It's okay guys, all is forgiven, now push off Edward, she's mine and we're going shopping!" Edward rolled his eyes.

"We are?" I asked.

"At least give her a week before torturing her Alice!" Edward pleaded.

"Torture….me!?" She put on an innocent expression. "She'll love it!"

"Well good luck Bella, you're gonna need it!" Edward smiled, spun around and then walked off, laughing. I couldn't help but watch him all the way to his table, there was something about him that just drew me in and refused to let me go. Alice interrupted my ogling by waving her hand in front of my face, frantically.

"Earth to Bella! Bella!" I turned to face her, oblivious of what was going on.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Uh…yeah…sure." I replied dazedly. Alice smirked and then grabbed hold of me, pulling me back out of the canteen.

"What am I going to do with this one?" She giggled.

Alice took me to the Bluewater Shopping Mall, the biggest shopping centre in Europe, and Alice's personal idea of heaven. We drove up in her brand new Porsche, a striking yellow 911 Carrera. Alice said it didn't have as big a boot as she would have liked, but it got her to the shopping centre fast, whenever she wanted; I giggled at this comment. She parked her car in the roofed parking lot because she didn't want it to get wet in case it rained, I personally found this a little odd seeing as it was blue skies overhead and the sun was actually shining for once, but I didn't dare argue.

As I stepped into the shopping centre, I was amazed at what I saw. It was absolutely massive! Every space was occupied by something, if not a shop, then a stall, if not that then just some random salesperson trying to attract random customers.

The first shop we went into was Zara because Alice wanted to show me some of the latest English fashions and some of the stuff that she was used to buying. She refused to let me go without buying me something so in the end, I bought a striped black and white three-quarter length top and a pair of slim, black leggings. We visited a few more shops and after about two hours of non-stop shopping, we had collected around fifteen shopping bags…each. I was pretty reluctant to buy anything; I didn't have much money of my own so Alice insisted on paying and I hated people spending money on me. But Alice was hard to argue with. Every time I disagreed with her she would always put on this really cute, pleading expression, puppy dog eyes and all, and that was very hard to refuse. Plus, she had a bit of a temper on her, as a poor shop assistant in Marks & Spencers found out when they didn't have the right shade of brown in the handbag that she wanted. So I decided it was for my own good to just go along with her, for the time being anyway, until her enthusiasm wore off, but I had a small feeling that that might not happen anytime soon.

"Alice, please we've been shopping for hours. Can't we at least have a break?" I pleaded with every ounce of strength I had left, exhausted as I was.

"Fine," she huffed. "Twenty minutes maximum. We can go get a snack k?"

"Thank you!" I sighed, relieved.

We walked over to the food court and decided to go and eat at Pizza Hut, Alice's treat, again. After waiting in the queue for a few minutes, a cute blonde boy came slouching over to us, and then immediately straightened up when he noticed us.

"Good afternoon, Ladies," He said in a husky and extremely posh English accent. "My name is Thomas and I'll be your waiter for today." Then turning to wink at me he said, "But you can call me Tom!" in what he assumed was a seductive voice.

"Well…uh…Tom…is our table ready?" Alice asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Ah yes, indeed. Follow me madam." He handed us both two menus and led us to a table tucked away in the side of the restaurant, by a metal spiral staircase. He smiled at us both again and then walked off slowly and steadily, trying to be cool, whilst Alice and I snickered at his poor attempt at flirting.

"What an idiot!" Alice laughed.

"Poor guy, thinks he's irresistible!" I chuckled.

"Yep, so what you having Bells?" She asked, scanning the menu.

"I don't mind…whatever you're having I suppose."

"I'm vegetarian…so I'll be having the veggie. You ok with that?"

"Perfect, I'm a veggie too!" Looks like I did have some connection with these guys after all.

"Great." Thomas or _Tom_ came back a few minutes later.

"Are you ready to order, ladies?" He grinned at us cheesily.

"Um…yeah. Can we have a large vegetable supreme, deep pan, some garlic bread and potato wedges, please." Alice stated.

"Sure, and to drink?"

"Two cokes, please Tom."

"Be back in a bit." He took our menus, smiled at us once again, then went back to the counter.

We were both quite hungry at this point so we practically devoured our pizza the moment we received it. I gulped down the coke and as soon as we were satisfied that we could not eat anymore, Alice asked for the bill.

"Ah, I'm stuffed!" She sighed, giggling. Right on cue, Thomas handed the bill over to Alice.

"That'd be £20 please ladies." He smiled. Alice put her hands in her pockets and pulled out a £10 note and a £5 note. Why was she not paying with her credit card.

"Oops!" She bit her lip and winked at me. I then understood, she was trying to get off cheap, by flirting with Tom. She began to fiddle with his tie, which completely took him by surprise.

"Looks like I'm a little short." I snickered at this comment and she glared at me.

"I mean short of money," She said between gritted teeth. "Bella?" I turned out my pockets and gave Tom a pleading look.

"We're so sorry." I said, putting on my best cute expression, though I couldn't match up to Alice's.

"That's okay, I'll pay you off this time." Tom smiled.

"Aww! That's so sweet of you!" Alice cried, pulling him into a hug, taking him by surprise again. His face blushed beetroot red and he looked down at his feet.

"It's fine, really." I gave him an encouraging smile and walked off as Alice handed him the £15 then bounded off after me.

"Wow! You just got like 25 off!" I laughed.

"Always works!" Suddenly, I saw a girl with dark brown hair stomping towards Tom with a furious expression plastered across her face.

"THOMAS WILLIAM! GET HERE THIS MINUTE!" She screamed. Tom backed away into the corner.

"Look, Amy, darling, I'm so sorry for standing you up last night…" She began hitting him with her handbag. Alice looked at me, trying to repress a smile.

"Poor guy…"she muttered. Then we both erupted in laughter and ran out of the shopping mall giggling all the way.

**Ok there it is, sorry for taking so long. So please review :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Sorry about the delay, here's the new chapter and thanks for all the reviews and comments from the last chapter :D Enjoy!**

It took us twice as long to get to our bedrooms in the dorm with all the shopping bags we were carrying. Alice had practically restocked my whole wardrobe, buying me clothes for every single occasion that we might be expecting. One thing in particular that came up was some kind of ball in a couple of weeks time that welcomed the new year and got everyone's spirits up so that coming back to school wouldn't be so depressing after a very long summer holiday.

Alice refused to let me have any say on the dress that I would be wearing; she insisted on picking everything out for me, from make-up to accessories and shoes. In the end she found a strapless light blue satin dress that flowed around my ankles and was finished off with a neat silver sash that wrapped around my waist. Alice had picked out a knee-length black spaghetti-strapped dress for herself that jutted out at the bottom, and was lined with black netting. It complimented her thin pixie-like figure perfectly, though I expect Alice could wear a bin bag and still pull it off as some kind of latest fashion rarity.

Once we had unloaded and put away all of our newly-bought clothes, Alice said she needed to go and meet someone about the new timetables or something like that so I decided I would go for a little wander. I hadn't had much time to myself since I'd got here; Alice was keeping me company all the time and she was adamant on showing me every single place of interest, so I revelled in the idea of having some 'alone' time. I strolled through the corridors, hoping to get lost or generally finding something else interesting to do that would help me pass the time. I was just about to make my way back when suddenly someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me into the corner of the deserted sidewalk. I tried to regain my composure and as I looked up I realised it was Lauren and Jessica, Rosalie's _chav_ friends but Rosalie was not with them. Lauren had an angry expression plastered over her face while Jessica gave me 'evils.'

"Think you're so clever don't you Swan, but I know your little game. Trying to be all pathetic and wimpish, hoping that he'll take pity on the new girl. But that's all it is – _pity,_ and you're not fooling us!" Lauren spat out the words disgustingly and glared at me. One thing that I noticed about the way she spoke, apart from the fact that she was so rude, was that she didn't have a posh or proper accent like the others, it was really quite unpleasant. Or maybe that was just the way she was speaking to me? I looked back at her confused, what was she talking about?

"I…I don't understand. What game?"

"Ugh! Don't act all innocent with me, you know very well what you're doing to him and I'm not going to let you, Swan!" Lauren clenched her fists and gritted her teeth.

"Yeah Swan, we know your game," Jessica stepped forward, forcing me to back away further into the corner.

"Look I really don't know what or who you're talking about! Who's _him_?" I asked, anger beginning to fill my tone. How dare they speak to me like that? Accusing me of playing some game with some guy, what had I done to them?

"Oh stop being so stupid!" Lauren huffed. "I'm talking about Edward!!"

"Edward?" What had I done to him?

"Yeah, I saw the way you were all over him in the canteen at lunch. You almost crushed him you….you…elephant!" I tried to stifle the giggle that followed, while Lauren just scowled at me. Couldn't she at least be a little more imaginative? _Elephant! Ha!_ Wait, did she just say I was all over Edward?

"What the hell? I wasn't all over Edward! I fell, are you blind as well as dumb? I tripped over the table leg and Edward caught me!" I yelled back at her.

"Actually that was Lauren's foot!" Jessica giggled, whilst Lauren shot her a glare and elbowed her in the ribs. So Lauren tripped me over….

"Jess, you idiot!" Lauren slapped Jessica's arm, who was still clutching her stomach in pain. How could they be so stupid?!

"Well looks like it was your fault that I almost _crushed_ Edward!" I retorted. Lauren looked speechless for a moment.

"You planned it! You saw Edward in front of you so you hurtled towards him, lucky my foot was there to stop you! Then you go and pretend that you're so sorry so he takes pity on you and starts talking to you, when it was part of your little plan to get him all along…But you can't have him because he's _mine_!" Lauren blurted out. I stared at her in shock. Had she lost it?

"WHAT? I never even knew Edward was there and I wouldn't have tripped over if it wasn't for your foot. And besides, why would I want to be all over a guy I hadn't even met?" My voice rose a few octaves towards the end. I never was a violent person but right now I could have punched her.

"It's so obvious Swan! You fancy him duh!"

"Yeah, duh!" Jessica repeated like some kind of parrot.

"No Lauren, I don't fancy him. And plus, I'm not a slut like you!"

Lauren's face turned red with rage and just as I thought she was about to pounce, a smooth voice interrupted her.

"What's going on here? Lauren, Jessica?" I peered round Lauren and saw Rosalie walking up to us, hands on her hips. She raised her eyebrows at Lauren as she took in the scene in front of her and Lauren immediately retreated. There was definitely a clear hierarchy with this lot. She then glanced at me, a confused look in her eyes and turned back to Lauren, tapping her foot.

"I'm waiting…"

"Um…well…you see Rose…Swan here was just…um…she provoked me…"

"Oh, and how did she do that?" Rosalie looked at me again and turned back to face Lauren, expectantly.

"Well you see I tripped her over in the canteen and she was like all over Edward to get me back!"

"I was not!" I screamed.

"So you started it?" Rosalie ignored me and left Lauren speechless again.

"Um….I saw the way she was looking at him and….uh…" Rosalie shook her head disappointedly and looked at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry. Lauren gets a little overprotective at times, even though she isn't actually with Edward. It won't happen again….will it Lauren?" I was surprised by the sincerity in her voice, she didn't seem as bad as Alice had said. Then again the enmity was founded by their parents, the children hadn't actually done anything. She spoke with maturity and an outstanding authority as she addressed Lauren.

"No it won't…" Lauren looked down, shamefaced and took a deep breath. Then, before I knew it, Rosalie was walking back down the corridor, Lauren and Jessica scurrying behind her obediently. I sighed in relief and went back to my bedroom cautiously. Enemies already and it hadn't even been twelve hours. _Way to go Bella!_

When I had got back to my room, Alice was already there, swinging her legs over the bed. She took in my solemn expression and jumped up to my side immediately.

"What's wrong Bella?" She asked, concern filling her tone.

"Oh, just had a little run in with someone, don't worry, it's sorted." I flung myself back onto my bed and sighed heavily. Alice came to sit beside me.

"Tell me all about it, no one messes with my cousin!" She said threateningly.

I considered not telling her but Lauren had really got on my nerves and I knew I wouldn't be able to feel comfortable around her again, so I decided I might as well tell Alice before she found out some other way. Once I had told her everything, from being pulled back by Lauren to Rosalie's rescue, Alice clenched her fists, then an evil smile spread across her face.

"You know what this means, don't you?" She looked at me, smirking.

"What?"

"_Revenge!_" She folded her hands together and stared up at the ceiling, presumably coming up with some sort of master plan.

"What are you up to?" I asked her, suspiciously.

"All in good time Bella….all in good time…" She laughed evilly, making me giggle and then pulled me up from the bed.

"Wha..."

"Come on…you need cheering up and I know just the thing!" She bounced around enthusiastically and clapped her hands. She ran over to the bathroom and came back out with a bag of beauty products and some hair styling equipment, grinning at me madly.

"Oh no! Please no!" I edged away in terror. I knew what that meant…

"MAKEOVER!" Alice squealed dragging me onto a swivel chair and pushing me in front of the freestanding mirror. I gulped and she pouted at me.

"Oh come on Bells, you'll love it! I just know you will! Don't you trust me?"

"Uh…no!" She faked a pained expression and got down on the floor, battering her eyelashes.

"Please? Pwetty please….pwetty please with a cherry on the top?" I sighed, defeated and slumped back in the chair.

"Go over the top on one aspect and I will kill you!" I tried to look menacing. Alice squealed again and gave me an encouraging smile.

"Go over the top….me?" She said innocently and zipped open the make-up bag, while I closed my eyes and braced myself…

"All done! You can look now!" I open my eyes and Alice stepped back, inspecting her creation.

"Right let's get this over and done with…" I sighed and looked in the mirror, my breath caught in my throat. I looked…_amazing_! Alice had applied a thin layer of foundation, a little blusher (like I needed that!) some mascara and silvery eye shadow. She hadn't gone overboard one bit and topped it off with some sparkly baby pink lip gloss. As for my hair, she'd given me a long side-fringe, which certainly explained all the cutting noises that had me panicking, and the rest of my hair was flowing with soft curls. I stared in awe at the new me and I turned to Alice who worriedly awaited my response.

"Well…." She bit her lip nervously.

"It's great Alice, thank you so much!" She broke out into a wide grin and screamed, hugging me tightly.

"YAY! I knew you'd love it Bella, I just wasn't sure what your initial reaction would be. You're really pretty as it is so I didn't need to go too far on the make-up but I thought your new hairstyle would be the icing on the cake! You don't mind me cutting your hair do you?"

"Well it's a little too late don't you think?" I giggled. "But no, it looks wonderful Alice! You really are a genius you know that?"

"I know!" She shrugged her shoulders trying to be modest and failing miserably.

"Right, now for some proper girl time!" Wasn't that enough?

For the next few hours we chatted animatedly about various things while Alice painted my nails metallic pink and we ordered an Indian takeaway. We listened to some music and by the time we could think of nothing more to do it was almost midnight.

"Ah Alice, I'm exhausted! Could we maybe go to sleep now?" I yawned and lay back on my bed. We had already changed into our pyjamas and had been talking for around half an hour about school and what we were going to do tomorrow. Apparently, there was a football match taking place the next day, just a friendly mind, so Alice had suggested we could go there to support Emmett and Edward anyway. I was more than pleased about it, the idea of seeing Edward again, let alone playing football in all his glory was exciting me.

"Yeah, I'm a little tired too. I don't think I've ever had so much fun in one day, apart from the Lauren and Jessica part of course!" Alice curled up under her duvet and turned to face me, flicking off the bedside lamp.

"Mmmhmm…Goodnight Alice…"

"Goodnight Bella…"

And before I knew it, I was dreaming…

**Ok that was it! Lots more Edward to look forward to in the next chapter yay :D Hope you enjoyed it and please please please review!! We've just broken up for summer hols so hopefully I should be updating more often from now on but remember to review or no next chapter!! –laughs evilly- **

**VV**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Football Match

Chapter 5 – Football Match

**Helloo thanks again for all the reviews, I practically jump every time I get even 1 so I really appreciate it guys!! Ok here's the next chapter, and btw in case some of you are not quite sure this is a football match as in English football not rugby coz I know some of you call it soccer….so yeah basically it's football as in soccer. Errm yeah just wanted to clear that up or it might seem weird otherwise, so without further ado…here's the chapter :D**

That night I had a very restless sleep. Whether it was because it was the first time I'd ever slept in the academy or just being too excited for the match the next day, I didn't know. But I preferred to think of it as first day nerves, no way was I letting my hormones get the better of me! Or admitting they were at the very least…

I decided that I didn't want to look like a zombie the next day so I thought I'd read a bit to make me more inclined to sleep. I picked up a book that Alice had offered me earlier and carefully reached for a small reading light that was perched on the bedside table. I shone it at the cover and squinted in the dim light. The book was called Beyond the Deepwoods, the first book in the Edge Chronicles. The cover was yellow and on it were depicted various mythical creatures, staring out at something. Along one side of the book, a small being climbed up some sort of vine, clutching a dagger and the sun was setting in the distance. I began reading it slowly, re-reading certain parts until my eyelids began to get heavy and eventually it went black…

I awoke with a start. Alice screamed in my ear, jumping up and down manically. She pulled off my covers and dragged me out of bed, still squealing with excitement.

"Ooh not a morning person are we?" She laughed making her bed and fluffing up her pillow.

"I think you perforated my eardrums," I moaned, clutching my aching ears.I glanced at the clock, which told me it was… "5 o'clock IN THE MORNING!! ALICE ARE YOU CRAZY!?" I fell back into my bed and slammed my pillow into my face, regretting it afterwards. Groaning, I pulled my duvet back over me and turned to face away from Alice. I heard her chuckling and she lifted the duvet back off of me with little effort and stared down at me, clearly amused.

"How can you find this funny?" I screamed, giving her a deathly glare.

"Ah Bella, you're simply adorable! The match starts at nine and I don't want to be late." She said matter-of-factly.

"Late!? We have four hours Alice! How could we possibly be late?" I huffed and sat up on my bed, extremely annoyed. How could I avoid looking like a zombie now? I'd barely got three hours sleep.

"Well let me think...we have to wash up, get ready, do your make-up, comb your hair, eat breakfast, feel alive and get a good seat in the stadium. We've already wasted five minutes so I suggest we get a move on…" She pushed me into the bathroom and ordered me to have a shower. She really had lost it.

"Come on Bella…" She shouted from the other side of the bathroom door, while I quickly undressed and stood under the steaming shower. "This is a big deal, a really big deal. Football means everything to this school and plus my favourite guys in the whole world are playing so we have to make an effort. We just simply have to look great! You'll thank me afterwards…." She sang, skipping away, presumably to get changed.

Once I'd stepped out of the shower, I wrapped myself in a towel and mentally scolded myself for not bringing in any clothes with me. Opening the bathroom door I saw Alice applying her make-up by the mirror and I noticed she'd set some clothes out for me on the bed.

"No need to thank me," She said as she got up and strode to the bathroom. "All your clothes are there for you, I'll let you get changed ok?" I took a deep breath and went to inspect what Alice had chosen for me. I had a feeling that this was going to become routine, Alice had officially taken over my outfitting and it looked like that was the way it was going to stay.

On my bed lay a white t-shirt, the word 'Vampires' printed on it in a black cracked font. I guessed this must have been the name of the school football team. I slipped it on and found that she'd picked out some black combat trousers to go with it. They were very comfortable and I was relieved that she hadn't gone overboard. As she stepped out of the bathroom she handed me a striped black and white wristband, again with the word 'Vampires' embroidered on it and I realised that Alice's outfit was similar to mine, except she was wearing a tank top instead of a t-shirt.

"Vampires eh?" I asked her, putting on the wristband.

"Ah yes, our school team. Black and white are our colours, though mainly black. Stylish don't you think?" She beamed, winking.

"Quite, let me guess, you designed it." She gave me a cheeky smile and shrugged angelically. "Never saw you as an emo…" I joked.

"Well, not in personality but in fashion and music, emo rocks!" She smiled and sat me down on the swivel chair, combing my hair.

Once we were both ready, we went down to the canteen to have some breakfast. I had some Weetabix and Alice gulped down two bowls of Coco Pops. The canteen was deserted apart from the odd sixth-former here and there and thankfully, we didn't run into Lauren and Jessica. Alice and I then made our way to the stadium that was located on the left side of their two-acre field. Even though it was still only 8 o'clock and there was an hour to go till the match, it was teeming with students and excited Year sevens, who had never before experienced a proper football match.

They didn't have cheerleaders here but their lucky mascot circled the stadium, trying to raise the already exciting atmosphere. Alice and I managed to find some seats right at the front, nearest to the half-way line. We had a perfect view of both sides of the stadium and I was beginning to realise why Alice had got me up so early. Within half an hour, most of the seats had been filled, the ones that had been put up anyway and the crowds made so much noise it was amazing. It was hard to believe this was just a friendly. The opposing team was called 'Pelicans' and their supporters were dressed in yellow so it was impossible to confuse the two. Our mascot was shaped like a bat, just without the facial features whilst the Pelican mascot was struggling to keep upright under the weight of its massive beak.

It was finally 9 o'clock and the referee came out of one of the entrances, clutching a large whistle. The voice of the commentators boomed from the speakers, and from the sound of them, they were probably just sixth-formers like us.

"And here comes the VAMPIRES!!" A boy announced and the black-kitted players strolled into the field in groups of two. The supporters cheered and I couldn't contain my excitement as Edward walked out, the image of calm and confidence. The striking black kit complimented his pale features beautifully and he looked even more dashing than usual. Next to him was Emmett, waving at his fans and glaring at the other side mockingly. You could almost see the fear radiate off the trembling Pelicans as they hurtled onto the field. Their captain however, tried to look as confident as the Vampires, brushing his fingers through his golden blonde hair. Alice and I looked at each other in shock as we realised it was Tom from Pizza Hut. We both burst out laughing at cheered some more as both teams assembled in their designated positions and Edward shook hands with Tom in the middle. A coin was tossed and Edward graciously let the Pelicans have the centre pass.

The referee blew his whistle and Tom passed the ball to one of his team-mates. Within the first thirty seconds, the Vampires gained possession of the ball and began dribbling all the way to the other end of the field. I noticed Edward was playing up front with another Indian boy who had chin-length black hair and a side-fringe. The ball was juggled between the two as they catapulted up the field and eventually the other striker scored, earning screams and more cheers from the crowd. The voice from the speaker boomed again.

"And player number 7 for the Vampires, Nathan, gets them into an early lead!"

The crowd went wild and the ball was passed back to the Pelicans for another centre pass. The game followed similar suit for the remainder of the first half, Edward gaining three goals and Nathan gaining another two, leaving the half-time score as 6-0 to the Vampires. Emmett was playing as a defender and in the rare occasions when the ball went past the two strikers and somehow evaded the midfielders, an attack from him was enough to get the ball back up the other side of the field, leaving the poor Pelican strikers reeling. One of the midfielders had mid-length blonde hair and from the way Emmett was acting around him and avoiding passing to him, indicated that this must have been Jasper. I couldn't see him very clearly but he seemed to have inherited the same good looks as his sister and I also couldn't help notice the way Alice's gaze seemed to keep floating back to him whenever the other team had centre pass, which was every time seeing as they hadn't scored any goals.

A red-faced Tom led his team back into the changing rooms for a fifteen-minute break at half-time, discussing tactics as they went. The Vampires were less reluctant to leave their encouraging fans but went back through the way they had come, gesturing towards the fans to keep cheering as they went. Once the raucous had died down, I looked towards Alice who had an amazing grin on her face.

"WOW….they're brilliant!" I praised, shuffling in my seat to face her properly.

"Of course they are, they're the county champions! That's why they're so important to us. Most of them actually play for the county and Kent is at the top of the leader board at the moment." She chuckled.

"And why didn't you tell me this before? I had no idea what to expect," I pouted and tried to look annoyed.

"I thought I'd let them make their own impression on you. And I'm guessing it's good?"

"Heck, yes! I hardly ever saw the ball get into our half, let alone the Pelicans actually scoring."

"Vampires by name, Vampires by nature!" She laughed and suddenly, the players came back onto the field, stretching out. This time they had swapped sides so their defending goal was now their attacking goal. For the first time, I noticed who our goalkeeper was. He was extremely tall, much taller than Emmett, which surprised me and he looked almost as menacing as him. Almost, but not quite.

The second half started with a Vampire centre pass, taken by Edward. He passed to Nathan back and forth, the ball moving at impossible speeds. Before I knew it, the ball was up the other side of the field and Edward smashed it into the goal. The Pelican goalkeeper was so stunned by the time at which it took them to get past his team that he just stood there like a lemon as the score went up to 7-0.

However, this time the Pelicans fought back, ashamed of their first-half hammering and Tom led his players forward into the Vampire half. He passed the ball to one of his strikers and they copied the Vampire 1-2-1 technique until they had finally got close to the goal. But the Vampire defenders closed in on them as they approached the goal and Tom was eventually cornered, unable to pass a long shot in fear of it being intervened. He tried his luck and passed back but Emmett was too quick and the ball was passed up to mid-field and back to Edward. I watched in awe as Edward skilfully wheeled through the opposing players and scored another goal.

The Pelicans had a few close calls in the last half hour, only one of which proved fruitful but the Vampire score rocketed up to ten, leaving the full time score as 10-1. Edward shook Tom's hand and patted him on the back, congratulating the rest of the team for their good play. As soon as the Pelicans had left the field, everyone erupted in praise and Emmett lifted his shirt over his head and skidded through the field, earning glares from the teachers.

"Give it up for the VAMPIRES!!" The commentator roared. So much for being unbiased, I thought to myself. Alice and I got up from our seats and sneaked round the back to the changing rooms to congratulate the players. To my disappointment, Edward had stayed out to discuss something with the coach but I gave Emmett a great hug, or rather he squeezed the life out of me and we made our way back to the dorms in high spirit.

Alice and I collapsed on our beds and suddenly, Alice looked up at me, a faraway look in her eyes. I sat up cross-legged on my bed and stared at her expectantly.

"Bella, there's something I want to tell you…"

**Ok there you go, sorry for leaving it on a cliffie, I'm secretly hoping it will encourage more of you to review…so if you want to know what happens next then press that button and let me know what you think so far :D**

**VV**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Confessions

Chapter 6 – Confessions

**As promised here is the next chapter, thanks for all the reviews and PMs, some of them really made me laugh lol See I don't lie, the more reviews I get, the quicker I update :D Fastest update ever for me so far so keep reviewing! Enjoy…**

_**Previously**_

_Alice and I collapsed on our beds and suddenly, Alice looked up at me, a faraway look in her eyes. I sat up cross-legged on my bed and stared at her expectantly._

_"Bella, there's something I want to tell you…"_

I slid forward to face her, "Sure Alice, what is it?"

"Bella, I'm in love…"

"Alice that's great!" I beamed at her, then noticing her still sombre expression, I realised that I hadn't let her finish. I sank back down and smiled at her apologetically.

"…with Jasper Hale." She took a deep breath and looked up at me, awaiting my reaction. I was shocked undoubtedly, but I remembered that this must have been hard for her to admit so I tried to hide it. "I'm in love with Jasper Hale." She repeated, the words sinking in to her own brain as well as mine.

"Well, that's a revelation…" I giggled nervously and smiled at her encouragingly. "But I don't understand…how?" Alice laid back down on her bed and stared at the ceiling, preparing to tell the tale.

"I never meant for it to happen. It just did. My Dad had warned me about the Hales before, how their father swindled my father out of thousands of pounds, how he ruined our family business and our reputation with it. We had been informed that the Hales would be attending our school and were told to avoid them at all costs but remain civil. Obviously, everything had picked up since their father had interfered fifteen years ago, but my Dad lost much more than that. He lost a good friend. Mr Hale and my father had been best friends and business partners since childhood and I can't imagine what it must have felt like to be stabbed in the back like that.

"Anyway, we had known Jasper and Rosalie as children but we were too young to remember each other when we came to this school. Emmett and I had no idea what they looked like, so how could we know who to avoid? I met Jasper on the first day here. I'd had a bit of a run in with some older students and he'd come to my rescue. He took me to lunch and stayed with me for the rest of the day. We got to know each other but I still didn't realise who he was because he introduced himself as Jazz. He seemed like a great guy so I never asked for his full name. As for me, there were plenty of 'Alices' around so the thought that I may be Alice _Cullen_ never crossed his mind. But I was drawn to him from the moment I first saw him tell the sixth-formers to go away, not only because of his bravery but because he was gorgeous! Those deep blue eyes of his and his sparkling smile. And the way he flicked his cute blonde hair as he walked…" Alice sighed. "I was in love the moment I met him. And then it got complicated of course. We'd been spending a lot of time in each other's company and one day he had a run in with Emmett. When he heard Emmett's name there was no denying who he was and Jazz was horrified when he learned that Emmett was my brother.

"When I found out that he was Jasper Hale I was heartbroken and I didn't dare tell Emmett because I thought he'd be furious that I'd even be talking to the guy, let alone falling in love with him. So we decided to end it there and then, it was too risky and there was too much history between our families to ignore. But eventually we couldn't take being apart anymore and we've been dating in secret for around two years now."

"Wow," I muttered, trying to take in all of the details. "Were you with him yesterday, when I went for that little walk? You were a little vague and from what I remember, too excited to just be going to meet someone about new timetables." I asked her suspiciously. Alice blushed.

"You are observant aren't you? Yes, I went to meet him. It was the first time we'd seen each other since the last school year and I was just dying to see him! That's why I told you now. I didn't want to burden you with it all yesterday but I haven't ever told anyone about this and seeing as you're like my sister now, I couldn't keep it from you."

"I'm glad you told me Alice," I smiled at her.

"Yeah me too….you have no idea how good it feels to have got that off my chest. I hate all this secret stuff! I mean, don't get me wrong, sneaking around is fun and all that, but sometimes I just really want someone to share it with. Someone to give me advice and help me choose what to wear for my dates and spill all to afterwards."

"Well I'll do my best with all the advice, though I haven't exactly had any experience but as for the choosing what to wear, I don't think I have a leg to stand on!" I laughed and Alice laughed with me, her mood lightening considerably. Looks like she was a dark horse after all.

"Right, now that I've spilled my heart out to you, I'm expecting some answers from you too, missy!" She gave me an evil grin and I gulped. What could she possible want to know?

"Do you like him?" She rested her head on her arm and looked up at me, smiling.

"Like who?" I asked, innocently.

"Edward, silly! I've seen the way you look at him! And don't even think of lying to me, do you like him?" To be honest, I hadn't given this much thought myself and I wasn't really sure how I felt about him, but her question was simple enough, and so was my answer.

"Yes," I blushed. Alice squealed.

"And I think he likes you too!" She beamed at me.

"Really, why do you think that?" I asked, trying to hide the curiosity in my voice. How could someone like Edward like _me_?

"The way he was looking at you yesterday, in the canteen. He'd been staring at you all lunch and he got up as soon as you went to get our drinks from the vending machine. Then afterwards, he kept talking to you. Usually, he doesn't take much notice of girls, despite the attention they give him, but he was truly intrigued. On top of that, today, he kept looking at you during the match. He was trying to be inconspicuous of course, which is why you probably didn't notice, but nothing can escape _the_ Alice Cullen. I know everything!" I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I took this in. Edward Mason was staring at me! Me, the ordinary newbie who didn't even fall into his league.

"I don't believe it…" I said, trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Well do and plus, I've organised to meet Emmett and Edward for lunch so you guys can get to know each other better!"

"Alice…" I begun to protest but she was already bounding across the room, picking out outfits.

"Live a little Bella, you two are made for each other!"

Suddenly realisation hit me. Lunch was in ten minutes and I was still wearing the Vampire outfit. I had to get ready and look presentable for Edward. I jumped out of bed and joined Alice to pick out my clothes, smiling all the while.

**Edward POV**

I stretched out my arms after another successful match, searching the audience for Bella again, but this time her seat was empty. I mentally frowned and then ran over to the coach who had to discuss something with me. Throughout the match, I'd kept looking at Bella. Every time I saw that beautiful smile of hers, it gave me a weird sort of feeling. Like I had butterflies in my stomach but one thing I was certain of, was that I'd never felt this way before. She was amazing, beautiful and I'd liked her since the moment I saw Alice drag her up to their dormitory, yesterday morning. Her flowing light brown hair, the bewildered look on her face…the coach's voice interrupted my daydreaming.

"Edward, congratulations on the match! That was a great game!"

"Yes it was, thank you Mr Birch. You wanted to see me about something?"

"Ah yes, I wanted to discuss two of your players. Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale. They're not passing to each other. Do you know what's up?"

"Errm, I think I might. It didn't affect the game, though. They're both skilled players." I knew he'd pick up on it eventually.

"That may be, nevertheless it's a problem. Luckily it didn't affect today's game but it may affect the next. We can't afford for it to go on any longer. We can't risk messing up, especially with the county games coming up next month. Sort it, Edward. If this team is going to have any chance of winning, they're going to need to start playing like a team."

"Yes, sir. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again." I smiled weakly and strolled back to the changing rooms. Just as I got in, I saw Bella and Alice walking off. They'd probably come in to congratulate us. I sighed again, annoyed for missing the opportunity to see her again and went over to Emmett, who was taking off his football boots. He looked up as he saw me approach and smiled.

"Hey Ed! Great game wasn't it? Sent those Pelicans swimming back to their little fishy homes."

"Err, Emmett. Pelicans aren't fish." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Really, what are they then?" I laughed seeing the genuine confusion in his eyes.

"Birds, you idiot. They eat fish."

"Oh, haha!" He started laughing with me and then looked confused again. I shook my head and rummaged through my locker for a towel.

"Oh by the way Emmett, there is something I want to talk to you about."

"Shoot!"

"It's about Jasper. Birchie's caught on. You have to start getting along with him." I smiled at him encouragingly but Emmett just grumbled.

"It's not my fault. Why did you put him on the team anyway?"

"You know why, you guys need some common ground so you can start getting along. And plus, he's a damn good player."

"Fine, but it's not my fault, like I said. I have a reason to make up with him. He still sees me as his arch enemy! What am I supposed to do?" This Emmett and Jasper business had really started to stress me out. They had to get this problem sorted, for everyone's sake.

_Flashback_

_"Edward?" Emmett asked me on our way to the football trials._

_"Yes?"_

_"You know you're my best friend?"_

_"I had some sort of inkling of that, yes."_

_"I need to tell you something, but you gotta promise not to freak out…" He looked at me worriedly. What had he done now?_

_"Don't tell me, you've accidentally egged Naomi's window again?"_

_"No it's not that. And that was an accident by the way."_

_"Sure, whatever. Go on then…"_

_"I have a girlfriend."_

_"WHAT!? And you didn't think of telling me before??"_

_"It's more complicated than that. It's Rose."_

_"Rose? Who's Rose?" There were no 'Roses' in our year. Oh no…wait a second… "Not Rosalie Hale? Tell me you haven't?" I asked him incredulously. He was so dead if it was Rosalie Hale._

_"Errm….I haven't…"_

_"Thank god! You scared me there mate…" I sighed with relief._

_"I have though…"_

_"What!? But you just said you haven't!" _

_"That's because you told me to!" Emmett mumbled. I slapped my forehead._

_"Look Em, just tell me clearly. Is Rosalie Hale your girlfriend or not?"_

_"Yes, she's my girlfriend."_

_"Are you crazy!? Her brother is going to murder you! Not to mention what your father's going to say and… Alice….I shudder to think!" He was such an idiot._

_"No one is going to find out. I just wanted to tell you, because you're my best friend." I looked at his terrified face and calmed down._

_"Have you thought this through Emmett, because I can't get you out of this one, man?"_

_"Yes, Edward. I have and I think I love her. And she loves me too."_

_"Then I hope, for your sake, this works out." I smiled at him, shaking my head._

_"Thanks mate!" He slapped my back, a little harder than I thought was necessary but I let it go. This was going to be interesting…_

"Talk to Rose about it, ok? If anyone can persuade Jasper, she can." I suggested, snapping back into present day. Emmett grabbed his towel and walked to the showers with me.

"Okay, I'll have a word with her. But I'm not promising anything, he could get suspicious."

"Fine, just try to behave though. I put him in the team for you. After all, at the rate things are going with you and Rose, he could be your brother-in-law in the future so you've got to start getting along."

"I know Edward, I know! Oh by the way, we're meeting Alice and Bella for lunch, if that's okay."

"Sure, that's fine." I tried to repress a smile. Emmett smirked at me.

"I know you've just been dying to see Bella all day!" Emmett laughed and I smacked him in the back of the head.

"Shut up!"

"Edward's blushing!" Emmett shouted mockingly. I picked up my towel and threw it at him. He was going to ruin this for me, I could feel it.

**There we go, they're all in love, how sweet. But neither of them know about the other! Please please review and all ideas are welcome! :D**

**VV**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter...thanks to everyone who reviewed last time..tis much appreciated :D**

Chapter 7 

**BPOV**

I sat in the canteen, impatiently anticipating Edward and Emmett's arrival. We'd chosen a table for four at the far end, so as not to draw attention to ourselves, considering the repercussions of last time's antics. Also, because I wanted to keep our audience to a minimum, in preparation for my unavoidable blushing episodes. There was no way I was going to survive an hour sitting opposite Edward, without projecting my embarrassment and timidity in some way or another. I looked to my left where Alice was smirking mischievously at me.

"What?" I asked her, giving her a questioning look.

"Oh nothing…" She smiled innocently and then the devilish grin reappeared.

"Alice…tell me!" I persisted; a little annoyed that she was keeping something from me or having fun at my expense.

"You two are so adorable, you know that?"

"What do you mean?"

"You and Edward. Always trying to hide from each other but you can't hide from me. You're just dying to see him and I'm sure he can't wait to see you too. It's so sweet!"

"I am not dying to see him!" I snapped, a little too sharply, probably confirming her suspicions meanwhile.

"Ooh…touchy…" She teased. "It's okay Bella, I'm not going to interfere in your love life. It's exciting as it is in the back seat, I don't feel the need to push things along myself. I'm sure you two will come out of your shells eventually."

I rolled my eyes at her and felt my cheeks burn. Just then, I heard Emmett's unmistakable booming voice echoing through the canteen. I tried to raise my head slowly, careful not to look too eager, but my instincts acted too quickly and Alice giggled as I jumped at the sound of _his_ voice.

"Hi there, Bella….Alice." His mesmerising hazel eyes bored into mine and he flashed me a brilliant smile, causing me to blush furiously and Alice to explode into laughter.

"Err…hi….Edward…hi Emmett…" I managed to force out and Alice buried her head into her hands, bursting into fits of giggles. I elbowed her in the ribs and scowled at her, which forced her to calm down a bit.

"Hey there Em...Edward…" She looked up and smiled angelically at the two who were taking their seats on the other side of the table. Edward sat opposite me, to my pleasure and extreme embarrassment and Emmett sat opposite Alice, staring at her confusedly.

"Are you on some kind of starvation diet?" Emmett asked her, watching her suspiciously.

"No, what made you think that?" She looked back at him, surprised.

"You have no food! I smelt the lasagne from the other side of the corridor and I'm finding it very hard to resist now. How can you just sit there? It's going to run out in a bit." Emmett moved to the edge of the seat, eyeing the lasagne lustfully.

"Oh that, well we thought we'd wait for you guys. We needed to save the table anyway. We can go up and get it now, actually…seeing as you two were late, you can go and get it." She gestured for Edward and Emmett to go and they strode off towards the kitchens without another word.

"Ah Bella…" Alice turned to face me, as soon as they were out of hearing range. "What am I honestly going to do with you? You can't survive five seconds around Edward without blushing. How are you going to survive this weekend?"

"What's happening this weekend?" I asked her.

"We're going to London!" Emmett exclaimed, sitting back down at the table with two steaming plates of lasagne. He passed one to Alice and dug into his own greedily. Edward followed him, handing a plate to me and began eating his, with a little more grace, naturally.

"London?" He asked in that velvety voice of his.

"Yes, we thought we'd take Bella sight-seeing before school starts. You up for it?" Alice asked Edward.

"Sure, why not? Whereabouts are we going?" Edward perked up.

"As many places as we can go. We could head off to the main sites in central London first and then go wherever for the rest of it. I thought we could make the most of the last proper weekend in the summer holidays, after that it'll all be chaos getting ready for school and everything." Alice explained. She then continued to ramble on about various things, speaking at around seventy miles per hour, so I decided to just sit back and eat while she finalised the plans. I tried to look interested, speaking in the right places so Edward wouldn't realise that I was actually staring at him.

"Cool, I think it's a great idea!" Edward gave me that beautiful crooked smile of his and scraped his plate clean.

"Bella?" Alice asked me.

"Um…yeah…sure." I answered, still recovering from Edward's unfair dazzling. A whole weekend with Edward…pure bliss…

"Right, I'll go and take the plates back…Emmett, give me a hand would you?" Alice scooped up my plate and pulled Emmett along, leaving Edward and I alone on the table. Unable to fidget with my fork to divert my attention from him as I had done all throughout the meal, I looked up to meet his gaze and tried to think of something to say to break the awkward silence.

"Err…congratulations by the way, for the game this morning. You were great!" He smiled back at me.

"Ah thanks, yeah it was a pretty good hammering. The boys all played brilliantly…"

"As did you…" I blurted out, biting my lip.

"Well…I couldn't have done it without the others, especially Nathan." He shrugged modestly, a slight tinge of pink colouring his cheeks.

"You're too modest for your own good…" I mumbled.

"Hmm…so how're you getting on so far? Second day right?"

"Yeah…it's been cool actually. Alice's been great and she's practically sorted out everything for me."

"That's Alice for you!" He chuckled.

"What are you two conspiring about?" Alice sang, skipping back to the table. It was then that I realised that we'd been leaning towards each other. We straightened up immediately and I flushed red again.

"Nothing…" Edward smiled innocently and suddenly his phone began to ring.

"Oh sorry guys, I just gotta take this…err hello…oh hi mate…what now?...is it an emergency?...he's done what?...I have got to see this!...alright then, be there in five...ok bye…" He slammed his phone shut and looked at me apologetically. "That was Nathan, Chris has got his hand stuck in the toaster and Ryan's freaking out about the electrics so I've got to go and sort it out. Sorry about this…."

"Oh that's ok, you go ahead." I said quietly, trying to hide my disappointment.

"Well, see you around then. What time do you want me to meet you guys tomorrow?"

"Meet us at mine and Bella's room at 8, I wanna drive up and be there by half 9, okay?"

"No way! You are not driving us up! Tell you what, we can take my car. There is no way we're going to stuff ourselves in the back of your little Porsche." Edward protested.

"What!? What's wrong with my car?"

"It's tiny Alice and hardly practical. We're taking my Volvo…"

"Okay fine, we'll take your Volvo then, suppose it has a bigger boot anyway!" Alice grinned.

"Right then, see you at 8! Emmett, coming?"

"Hell yes, I've gotta see this. Now I can tease Chris about it forever!" He grinned wickedly and bounded off with Edward, who turned back around once more at the door and smiled before leaving. I sighed. Alice waved her hand in front of my face teasingly.

"Snap out of it Bells!" She giggled. I scowled at her.

"Let's go Alice…"

For the rest of the day nothing much happened. Alice took me on another tour around the school until I was sure I had completely familiarised myself with the plan of the buildings. Coming a little earlier sure helped, at least now I wouldn't get lost on the first day. Dinner was a fairly quiet affair too. We headed out into town and did a little more shopping, before eating at a small café. My mind was clouded with the thoughts of tomorrow and being with Edward for a whole weekend…

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

I woke up bright and early at six in the morning the next day. Alice had filled me in on all of the details and she'd also informed me that she would be inviting Jasper along, secretly of course. She said that she needed someone to occupy her for the whole weekend seeing as I would (in her own words) 'most probably be too caught up with Edward to pay any attention to her', which was completely untrue of course but I didn't feel the need to argue.

"What about Emmett?" I asked her, realising that he'd feel left out.

"Oh, stick him in an arcade and he'd happily keep himself busy for hours. Emmett is easily pleased, he won't notice the difference." Alice replied, combing her hair through.

"So what will you and Jasper get up to?"

"I think I'll take him shopping!"

"Poor guy…" I mumbled.

"Hey! He enjoys going shopping with me. Not that he has much of a choice and he wouldn't dare disagree with me but if I'm happy, he's happy. He won't be complaining." She chuckled.

"Sure…" A few raps at the door interrupted our conversation and I jumped up to open it. Edward was leaning against the side of the door, one leg propped up and my favourite crooked smile lighting up his flawless face. I allowed my eyes to leave his face for a moment and realised for the first time what he was wearing - simple three-quarter length khaki combats and a white patterned t-shirt. However, he still would have fit in much better at a modelling shoot, he looked really out of place in our plain old bedroom…not that I was complaining.

"Morning Bella!" His soft, musical voice sent a strange tingle up my spine.

"Morning Edward!" I moved aside and let him come in, Emmett behind him.

"You guys all set?" Emmett asked, stretching his arms and knocking the lights in the process.

"Of course, this is me you're talking to, Em." Alice replied, hauling a rucksack over her back and checking herself once more in the mirror.

"Cool, then let's go!" I grabbed my own rucksack and we made our way out of the dormitories to the parking lot. Edward walked up to a shiny silver Volvo and unlocked the door, jumping into the driver's seat. Emmett sat beside him and Alice and I got into the back, after dumping our rucksacks into the boot. The seats were made of luxurious black leather and the car smelt of the same gorgeous fragrance that Edward did. We strapped on our seatbelts and the engine purred, driving the car forward fluidly and out of the academy.

"Where are we heading off to first?" Edward asked, five minutes later.

"Just take the M2, it'll take you straight to central London and I thought we check out the hotel I booked first and get settled, then head off to the London Eye."

"Sure."

"Did you get a chance to see much of London on the way here?" Alice asked me, leaning back into the comfy seats.

"Not really, no. To be honest, I was too tired to take much notice of what was going on around me and Carlisle's windows were pretty dark anyway."

"Yeah, I don't know why he needed to get them tinted so much but I suppose it looks cool from the outside!" Alice said. "The London Eye is definitely the best place to start off with then. It's basically a massive wheel with capsules at the ends of each spoke and it gives you an amazing view of London. You can see for miles when you get to the very top. It's a must-see!" I gulped. I had never been a very big fan of heights.

"So exactly how big is it?" I asked cautiously.

"Big enough for 800 people in one go. It has 32 capsules altogether and one round takes 30 minutes. So….absolutely gigantic. Not your conventional Ferris wheel!" She laughed, obviously not noticing the terrified look on my face. This was going to be just _perfect_! (Note the sarcasm) I sighed and slunk back into my seat, taking a deep breath.

For the rest of the ride we all chatted tirelessly about random things, from my favourite colour to Emmett's dislike of ducks. Edward remained pretty quiet, then again, he was driving but I would have liked to know a bit more about him. I suppose we'd have plenty of time for that though…a whole weekend…

"We're here guys!" My head snapped up as Edward turned into the hotel driveway and swerved into a parking space, which I personally thought was way too small for his Volvo. But he managed it effortlessly and we all stepped out of the car, stretching and yawning after the long car ride. Alice led the way, skipping through the automatic glass doors and greeting the lady at the reception desk cheerfully.

"How may I help you?" She asked, a little taken aback by Alice's enthusiasm.

"We have a booking under the name _Cullen_." Alice replied, smiling. The lady typed a few words into her computer and reached under the table, pulling out some keys.

"Two singles?" She asked.

"In each room, yes." Alice pulled out her credit card.

"We only have one room booked under your name." The lady said, confused.

"What!? I booked two!" Alice almost yelled, her voice escalating.

"I'm sorry madam, but there is only one room with two singles booked under the name Cullen." She looked at us apologetically.

"There must be some mistake!" Alice buried her head in her hands. "I clearly asked for two rooms with two singles. Aren't there any spare?"

"I'm sorry."

"Look, we'll take the room that we've already booked. I'm sure we can sort something out." Emmett grinned, placing a reassuring hand on Alice's shoulder, and restraining her in the process.

"Fine!" Alice huffed, grabbing the keys from the receptionist's hands.

She stomped up the stairs angrily with the rest of us following behind quietly.

"Have a nice stay!" The receptionist's voice chimed in nervously, just as we were out of sight.

This was going to be _so_ awkward…

**So there you go, sorry that it took so long. My sister's been hogging the computer lol :p Please review!**

**Harpz x**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…or the London Eye...or the London Dungeons (obviously)

**Hi! I know it's been absolutely ages since I've updated, mainly because I'd been counting on a trip to London for more ideas but that kinda got cancelled (stupid rain!) and I've also been concentrating on my other fanfic – Summer Love. If you get a chance then please do read that as well, it'd be nice to know what you think :D I'm not sure when I'll next be able to update because I'm going on holiday for a bit so I thought I'd leave you with a long**_**ish**_** chapter. If I get enough reviews though, I'll see if I can find a way to update sooner. Enjoy! xD**

Chapter 8

"Argh!" Alice huffed as she slumped down on one of the single beds. "This is so annoying! Why doesn't anything ever go to plan!?"

"Don't worry sis, we'll sort something out!" Emmett consoled her. Edward and I stood by the doorway, trying to avoid the best of her temper.

"Look tell you what, you and Bella can have the beds and Emmett and I will sleep on the floor." Edward suggested. "I'm sure we can whip up some make-shift beds using all the spare duvets. What do you say, Emmett?"

"Yeah, sure. It'll be fun." Emmett beamed. "The beds are probably too short for me anyway."

"We could always ask for some mattresses at the reception as well. It's the least they can do."

"Cool," Alice jumped up. "You don't snore do you?"

"No!" Edward rolled his eyes.

"That's settled then!" She reached up on the tips of her toes and patted Edward's head. "Where do you guys wanna head off first then?"

"London Eye as we planned?" Emmett suggested.

"Sure!" We dumped our luggage in the hotel room and Edward drove towards the London Eye.

Alice had already booked us a tour beforehand so we didn't need to wait in the hour-long queue. The London Eye looked even scarier close up. It was absolutely massive! I gulped.

"Right, I'm leaving you here." Alice whispered to me.

"What!? You can't do that!" I tried to keep my voice down.

"Sorry, I gotta meet up with Jasper now. I'll persuade Emmett to give you some space as well."

"Space! I don't think I'll have much trouble getting that! Alice, I forgot to tell you. I'm terrified of heights." I bit my lip.

"Don't worry, you'll have Edward with you." Alice winked.

"Why does Emmett have to go too?"

"Because firstly, I think you and Edward should have some alone time, if you get me, and secondly, if Emmett finds out you're scared of heights, he'll tease you for the rest of your life. You'll never be able to live it down and he'll make the whole experience ten times worse for you. Trust me, it's better this way." She smiled at me and turned to Edward.

"Right, I'm just going to see if I can get some…um…brochures and stuff. Emmett's coming with me."

"I am?" Emmett asked, confused. Alice gave him some kind of look.

"Yes, you are. We'll be back in a bit."

"But it's almost time for our ride." Edward pointed to the approaching capsule.

"We won't be long. Come on, Em!" Alice dragged Emmett along with her and winked at me as she went past.

"Hurry up then!" Edward called. "Since when has Alice ever needed brochures?" I shrugged.

"Sir, madam. If you'd like to board now." An attendant walked up to us and gestured for us to step into the capsule.

"Erm, could you possible wait for a bit?" Edward asked, glancing back at the direction Alice and Emmett had gone off in.

"Wait for what?" The attendant asked.

"My friends, they should be back any minute now."

"Did you pre-book this ride?"

"Yes."

"Mr Mason, I take it?"

"Yes." Edward narrowed his eyes.

"Well this slot has only been booked for two." The attendant checked his organiser.

"What?" Edward looked back at me. I pretended to look just as shocked.

"I'm sorry sir, but you really should be boarding now." The attendant persisted.

"Bella?" Edward asked. "What should we do?"

"I'm sure Alice has some kind of explanation for this, we could wait." I would do anything to get out of something like this, whether it was with Edward or not.

"It'd be a shame to waste the money."

"Suppose." I muttered.

"So will you be boarding?" The man asked.

"Yes. After you, Bella." Edward gestured for me to go in and I stepped into the capsule. It didn't seem nearly as bad as I had expected. Then again, we were still practically at ground level. It would only get worse. Edward came in after me and the attendant bolted the door shut. I took a deep breath and grabbed one of the railings. Slowly but surely, the wheel began to turn. I closed my eyes and tried to look whenever Edward pointed something out to me but that just made it worse. When we were halfway to the top, the sickness began to kick in.

"Bella?" Edward lifted my chin, concerned. "Are you feeling okay? Your face is almost green!" His eyes were alarmed.

"No," I admitted. "I'm just feeling a little….sick…" I held my breath.

"What's wrong?"

"Edward…I'm…scared of heights." I whispered and looked straight at him to see his reaction.

"Oh." He smiled and shook his head. "This wasn't such a good idea then. Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't want to let you all down. Besides, Alice had already paid for it and everything. I didn't want to…" I trailed off as another wave of nausea overtook me.

"Bella you shouldn't be so absurd!" Edward chuckled as he supported me with his arms. "You didn't have to do that for us. Just try not to look outside okay?"

"But that doesn't stop me from thinking that we're about 100 feet off the ground." I shuddered.

"Aah. Well try _not_ to think about it. Concentrate on something inside." He said glancing around the capsule.

"Like one of the glass walls?" I joked, closing my eyes again.

"Okay, maybe that's not such a good idea either." Edward thought for a moment. "How about you concentrate on me?"

"Better than the view," I smiled. He grinned back.

"Tell me something about yourself." He leaned back against the railings and I concentrated on his face.

"Well, I'm clumsy. Okay, very clumsy. I can hardly walk without tripping over myself. I'm surprised I made it through London alive. My aunt always used to say I had two left legs. I get that from my dad's side." Edward smiled.

"What happened to your parents? If you don't mind me asking, that is."

"No it's okay. They were caught up in a car accident five years ago. My dad had been offered a promotion in Washington and my mum went along with him for some conference. There was a storm on the way and a car on the opposite side of the road swerved out of control. No one survived." I looked down solemnly as I recounted the night I had been given the devastating news. I'd never gotten over it.

"I'm sorry," Edward whispered, his hazel eyes darkened. "I didn't know."

"It's fine. My father was away a lot anyway and my mother was a busy woman. My grandmother mainly brought me up. It seems like a lifetime ago."

Suddenly, the wheel began to turn again after its five-minute interval, bringing us ever closer to the top.

"Oh god!" I breathed as my eyes flitted sideways at the movement. I couldn't peel my eyes away from the window.

"Bella!" I felt the nausea creep back and clutched my stomach. "Bella, don't look!" Edward pulled me away from the window and faced me back towards him.

"How're you feeling?" He bent down to look me in the face.

"Not so good."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Nope. I knew this would happen."

"And we're not even at the top yet!" Edward muttered. I felt my stomach lurch. "Sorry, sorry, I shouldn't have said that. This was such a bad idea! I'm so going to kill Alice! Where the hell did she go!?" I bit my lip harder. I was an atrocious liar and there was no way I was going to come up with a feasible explanation without giving something away.

"You know, don't you?" Edward looked at me suspiciously.

"No." My voice broke. He looked at me disbelievingly.

"Bella, just tell me where she is. I hate not knowing things like that."

"She'd kill me."

"I won't tell her I know. Please?" He pleaded.

"She's…uh…shopping." That wasn't exactly a lie.

"Shopping with Emmett?" Edward asked incredulously.

"Erm, not exactly."

"Bella, who's she with?" I couldn't deny the force of his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Promise you won't judge her for this?"

"I promise." He replied sincerely.

"She's with…..Jasper." Edward's eyes almost popped out and I braced myself for his reaction.

"Jasper Hale?" He said, almost inaudibly.

"Yes." I mumbled.

"Are they going out?"

"Yes." I looked up at him. His eyes were suddenly sparkling.

"Oh my god! How long!?" He was smiling now.

"Err, about two years, I think." I replied, a little confused.

"Ha!" He burst out laughing and smacked the railings. I stared at him questioningly. "Bella, you have no idea how ironic that is!"

"Why?" I was getting a little irritated now.

"I'm guessing Emmett's not with Alice, right?"

"No, she said she was going to leave him in an arcade or something."

"I bet you he's not there. Emmett hasn't exactly been truthful either."

"I don't follow…"

"Emmett's been secretly dating Rosalie Hale." I felt my jaw drop.

"You're kidding, right?"

Edward shook his head. "They've been going out for round about the same time. He's never told anyone but me because he didn't know how they'd react. Alice especially, though I suppose that doesn't apply any longer."

"Wow." I muttered, taking it in.

"Exactly. You know, we could have some fun with this."

"What do you mean?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Neither of them know that the other is dating their so called enemy, right?"

"Right…" I was getting a little suspicious.

"So we could expose them in whatever way we want. It'd be really boring to just tell them straight out and we could get killed in the process so it'd be much more fun if they saw each other with them, perhaps. Catch them in the act!" He grinned.

"Edward Mason, you sneaky devil." I smirked. "Crap!" The wheel turned again and I felt us escalate ever more.

"Okay Bella, just don't look down."

"Crap! We're at the top!! THE TOP!!" I began hyperventilating and Edward panicked.

"Don't think about it Bella. _We_ haven't shifted since ground level so just think the capsule hasn't either."

"But I can feel it moving dammit!" I gripped Edward's shoulders and took deep breaths, sealing my eyes shut. Suddenly, the capsule jerked forward and a loud screeching noise ripped through the air. Edward's head snapped up immediately.

"What the hell was that?" He glanced around.

"You mean that's not supposed to happen?" I almost shouted.

"Errm…not that I remember." He chuckled nervously.

"I'm sorry for the interruption ladies and gentlemen, the tour will be taking a short break while we reassess the bearings. Please make yourselves comfortable." A voice echoed from a speaker at the edge of the capsule.

"This isn't right," Edward mumbled and looked out of the capsule. I gritted my teeth. "Crap."

"WHAT!?" My head spun.

"Don't worry Bella, it'll be alright. Probably just procedure or something. I've never been on the London Eye this time before."

"Edward don't lie to me. What's happened?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," He assured me.

"I'm already worrying. Just tell me, Edward."

"Something's got jammed in one of the spokes, our one I think. They're sending someone up to check it out." Suddenly, the capsule jolted backwards. I screamed and practically jumped onto Edward. He wrapped his arms around me protectively and whispered consolingly in my ear.

"It's going to be okay Bella. They'll get it up and running in no time." It sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than me, but I didn't mind. I felt safe in Edward's arms. It was as if nothing could hurt me when I was with him. I was too scared to feel embarrassed, even though I was subconsciously aware of how this must have looked. The capsule bolted again and he held me tighter.

"Thanks for your patience, ladies and gentlemen. Please enjoy the rest of your ride," The voice from the speaker announced and Edward visibly relaxed. The wheel began to move again, however this time it was much smoother and I sighed as we began to make our way back down. I also became extremely aware of what was going on. Blushing, I loosened my arms around Edward's neck, looking down all the while. I was still too afraid to step away from him. Edward released his hands from my waist and brushed his hand through his hair.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "I didn't…I didn't mean…"

"Shh Bella." He placed his finger over my lips. "I didn't mind, honestly." Edward grinned. My cheeks flushed bright pink at his touch. I looked up at him and he stroked my cheek once, gently. I bit my lip again and shied away as the wheel made its final turn, taking us back to the ground. They'd hurried up the second half of the ride a little, probably due to the stop earlier on and I sighed in relief as the capsule skidded to a halt.

The attendant opened the door for us. "I hope you enjoyed your ride."

"It was certainly…interesting." Edward smirked and led me out of the capsule. I took a deep breath as we stepped out into the open air. The sound of a mobile ringing startled me. I realised by the unusual ring tone that it was mine. Alice.

"Bella! How was your ride?"

"I survived."

"Hope you were okay when it stopped."

"And how would you know about that?" My voice dripped with suspicion.

"Erm…"

"You had something to do with it, didn't you!?" I heard the shock in my voice but kept it low so Edward wouldn't hear. He would literally kill Alice.

"Sorry, I just thought I would be romantic, that's all."

"You think that thinking you're about to die, as well as getting even more sick is _romantic_!?" I gritted my teeth.

"Well, did anything happen?"

"Ermm…not exactly." I answered carefully.

"You're a terrible liar Bella! See, I never make mistakes. Right, now I want you and Edward to meet me by the London Dungeons. He'll know where that is. See you there!"

"Whatever…"

"You'll thank me some day Bella! Bye!"

"Bye…" I snapped the phone shut.

"What did she say?" Edward asked.

"She wants us to meet her by the London Dungeons." Edward rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to kill Alice." He muttered murderously.

"Why? What are the London Dungeons?"

"You'll see…" Edward rolled his eyes and led me to his car.

* * *

"Aah!" I screamed as yet another half-dead person jumped out at us. I now knew why Edward was going to kill Alice. The London Dungeons was a horror attraction. Severed bodies leapt out at us and insane inmates wailed from their cages, set in the gruesome torture chambers and grotty prisons of olden day London. I was clutching onto Edward's shirt all throughout as he rubbed circles into my back soothingly. Even Emmett couldn't keep up his act of bravado. If the grotesque figures weren't enough to unnerve you, the shock certainly did. Emmett was cowering behind Alice who was a little scared by the actors but somehow always seemed to know whenever something was going to come up.

"Edward, can we go now?" I whispered to him as yet another zombie person frightened the living daylights out of us.

"It's almost over now, don't worry. It's not real, remember. I'm right here."

"Okay." I breathed in unevenly as the exit sign finally appeared but if I thought we were going to escape that easily, I was wrong yet again.

I was a nervous wreck by the time we got back to the hotel. The dark made me even more jumpy. I'd had enough scares today to last me for a lifetime. But there was one thing good that came out of it all. Edward and I had gotten a _lot_ closer. We were both still annoyed at Alice when we had lunch so she sat with Emmett and I sat next to Edward. They'd both 'disappeared' again at dinner so Edward took me to a small restaurant by the river and we'd had more time to discuss our plans to expose the secret lovers and generally get to know each other better. I suppose that had been Alice's intention all along – to bring Edward and I together. I had a feeling that she'd have a few more tricks up her sleeve yet.

Our plan was that tomorrow we were going to send Alice and Emmett to the cinema with two tickets each so they could go with their partners. We'd organised it so that Emmett and Rosalie's seats would be right behind Alice and Jasper's. Alice and Jasper would most likely get there first, seeing as Emmett was always late, so they wouldn't notice at first. Emmett was way too unobservant to pay any attention to who was sitting in front of them so it wouldn't be problem. Edward had told me that Emmett was well known for throwing popcorn at the cinema so it wouldn't be long before he drew attention to himself and then we'd just let what may, happen. Edward and I would obviously go to the cinema as well. There was no way we were going to miss out on the action but we would try to remain unnoticed.

I gave Alice the tickets while Edward went to find some mattresses with Emmett, though he was actually giving Emmett his tickets as well, and she accepted them gratefully. She was a little suspicious at first but didn't ask too many questions.

Edward and Emmett did manage to track down some mattresses in the end so it made me feel a little better that they wouldn't be too uncomfortable. We all talked for a bit but were too tired to stay up too late so the lights were out by 11.

Tomorrow was going to be so much fun!

**There you go guys. Please please review and let me know what you think or if there's anything in particular you want to happen. I can't promise I'll use everything but I'll do my best! Also, like I said, if you do get a chance to read Summer Love then please do! Kthx**

**Harpz**

**xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Hey everyone! I know....it's been months since I last updated ******** I did try my best but I've just been so busy and I haven't had a chance to do anything other than school work! Right my exams are coming up in a few weeks but I thought I'd get a chapter in before revision because once the exams start then I'll never get a chance! Hope you like the next chapter and please please review! It was a review I got the other day that actually persuaded me to update so review...or no next chapter – glares menacingly- lol :D Here you go....**

"Don't worry they'll be here," Edward smirked at me. Edward and I had reached the cinema half an hour early to make sure everything had gone to plan. This was it...we were finally going to expose Emmett and Alice's so called 'taboo' love affairs. We'd made sure that we got seats in the top row so we could watch events as they unfolded below us. This was not something we were prepared to miss. Emmett and Alice had lower level seats so they wouldn't be able to see each other as they came in. I took another handful of popcorn and gulped nervously as the lights dimmed.

"Why isn't Alice here yet? She's always at least ten minutes early to everything." I whispered, slightly panicking at this point. The trailers began playing.

"Maybe she got caught up? Traffic?" Edward shrugged, completely at ease.

"She would have known if there was going to be traffic," I persisted, hoping that he'd come up with a more convincing explanation to calm me. "And then she would have left even earlier and found the shortest route possible."

"Bella, calm down. It'll work out, you'll see." Edward gave me one of his breathtaking crooked smiles, which calmed me down completely. In fact, my heart stopped beating altogether...but then it began fluttering like the wings of a hummingbird. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as they flushed bright red. _Thank god it's dark in here!_ Just when I thought I'd finally got used to the way it made me feel when he smiled at me like that, or smiled at me at all! There are some things that you'll never get used to. Edward Masen is definitely one of them.

A loud, booming laugh pulled me out of my reverie and my head snapped down towards the entrance of the cinema. Emmett burst through the doors, stumbling over people as he tried to find his seat. Rosalie followed him, placed her hands on her hips and dragged him in the opposite direction.

"That's going to be a problem..." Edward muttered as they finally found their seats and sat down as the last few trailers played.

"What do you mean?"

"The whole point of putting Emmett behind Alice was that he'd be too absorbed in whatever he was doing to notice she was in front of him. If Alice comes in after Emmett, there's no way she'd miss him, especially considering how annoyingly loud he is." Edward slumped in his chair. So much for being at ease...

"If he's really _absorbed_ in the film, would he necessarily be as loud as normal?" I asked tentatively, trying to convince myself as much as Edward.

"It's a possibility..." He agreed.

"But technically it doesn't really matter, right?" I said, thinking about the situation.

"I don't follow..."

"Well, the whole point of this was to conspicuously expose their love lives, wasn't it?"

"Yes..."

"So it doesn't matter if Alice sees Emmett. She'll end up seeing him anyway, this just cuts out the fun for us." I smiled as the logic of my words sank in.

"Hmmm...I guess you're right." Edward smiled, sitting back up straight. "This might work after all."

* * *

Our plan was failing miserably. Sure, Emmett and Rosalie were completely drawn to the film, but a crucial element was missing. Alice. And Jasper of course. What was the point of all this if Alice and Jasper didn't turn up? Edward was a little disappointed at first but once the film had started, I couldn't get another word out of him. He was just as glued to the screen as Emmett was. What was it with boys and James Bond? I mean, I do like James Bond, it's just that today we had more important matters at hand. I sighed resignedly and was just about to grab another handful of popcorn when something flickered at the corner of my eye. I turned my head towards the source of the movement and saw a small figure creeping across the front row and settling down with a much larger, lanky figure. I blinked, trying to distinguish between the characters in the dim light. Alice! Alice had finally got here with Jasper and in her attempt to not ruin the film for the existing audience, she hadn't seen Emmett! Finally, a bit of luck. Edward and I would have our fun after all!

Edward however, wasn't paying attention. "Edward!" I nudged him gently.

"Hmm?" He mumbled, still staring at the screen.

"She's here!"

"Who?"

"Alice!"

"What?" He abruptly turned to face me. "Where?"

"In front of Emmett, where she's meant to be!" Edward scoured the front row and I smiled as he comprehended the situation.

"But when? How?"

"Just now. She was too busy ducking down to notice Emmett. Lucky we picked a James Bond film eh? He's hardly made a sound."

"Now comes the real entertainment," Edward winked at me, sending my heart into a crazed frenzy once again. But entertainment it definitely was. Every time someone made a move, Edward and I were on the edges of our seats with anticipation. But it was Emmett who got us the most excited.

"Bella, look what he's doing!" Edward whispered urgently as I turned back to the film. I immediately looked down towards where the couples were sitting and noticed that Emmett had begun throwing popcorn. "Won't be long now..."

Rosalie kept slapping his hand away but Emmett just laughed and kept going. Rosalie finally prised the popcorn bucket from his hands, giving him some sort of a threat and placed it in one of the holders which were conveniently at the same level as Alice and Jasper's heads. She looked at Emmett harshly and instructed him to continue watching the film. I sighed, my hopes of an exciting event dashed. But then something unexpected happened. A love scene began playing on the screen and Emmett clutched Rose as means of distracting her. I tried not to concentrate on the somewhat passionately kissing couple and suddenly my eyes caught Emmett's hand. It was edging towards the popcorn. I turned to Edward whose eyes were bulging out of their sockets and looked back at the accident waiting to happen. Closer and closer, Emmett's fingers felt the seats in front of him, trying to reach the popcorn. He finally managed to reach the holder and bent forward attempting to pick it up. My breath caught in my throat as his hand tried to grasp the rather large popcorn bucket.

And then it dropped.

Edward and I gasped in unison. The popcorn smothered Alice and Jasper who instantly whipped round horrified, only to get the even bigger shock of Emmett and Rosalie making out behind them. At first their expressions were masks of pure horror, both unable to comment, then Alice screamed, "EMMETT!" Emmett and Rosalie broke apart immediately and froze as Alice and Jasper's shocked impressions confronted them.

"Alice..." Emmett managed to squeak out. Then him and Jasper acknowledged each other.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER!?!" They both erupted.

"Jazz please..." Rosalie mumbled. "It's not what it looks like."

"Not what it looks like!? NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!?" Jasper shouted incredulously. "He was kissing you for heavens' sake! How is that _not what it looks like_!?" His face raged a brilliant red as various members of the audience 'shh'ed him.

"Err....I was r-reaching for the p-p-popcorn...and I err....f-fell on her...." Emmett stammered.

"And I suppose it was just very convenient that you fell on her lips too?" Jasper scoffed sarcastically.

"Err...." Emmett gulped. "Y-yes...But hey! I'm not the only one to blame here..."

"Emmett!" Rose nudged him.

"I didn't mean you, Rose. I meant _him_. What's he doing with _my _sister?" Rose and Emmett turned to face Alice. Jasper shifted uncomfortably in his seat and looked to Alice for some kind of explanation.

"It was pure coincidence," she began. "I didn't even know he was sitting next to me until Emmett spilt the popcorn over us."

"And it was coincidence too that you both sneaked in together? I didn't know who you were back then but I know you both came in at the same time." Rose narrowed her eyes at Jasper. He squirmed under her murderous glare.

"Stop turning this around on us!" Jasper squeaked, hoping to put Rose and Emmett's scandal back in the centre of attention. Just then, one of the ushers strode up to the four and ordered them to leave.

"I suggest you sort this out elsewhere!" He barked, pointing towards the exit. They stood up obediently and stomped out of the room; Jasper stood protectively in front of Alice while Rosalie separated the bustling boys. I raised an eyebrow at Edward questioningly. "Do you think we should go after them?"

"I think that might be best." He agreed and we both sprinted down the stairs towards the exit. At least, Edward sprinted. I half hurled down the steps and Edward had to catch me at the bottom as I tripped over my own feet. He chuckled at my clumsiness and we made our way out of the screening room, only to find the fight heating up in the corridors. Alice was completely huddled behind Jasper, who was trying to block a punch from Emmett. Rosalie prised the two apart, placing herself between them as she tried to resolve the matter peacefully. All four of them started as they saw Edward and I step out into the corridor.

"Bella! Edward!" Alice gasped. "What are you two doing here?" I looked at Edward nervously.

"We thought you might want a mediator?" Edward replied, as confident as usual.

"You knew about this? You knew about _them_?" Emmett asked Edward.

"Yes, I did." Edward admitted. "But I only found out yesterday."

"You told him!?" Alice squealed.

"I had no choice," I muttered. "He told me about Emmett and Rose."

"You set us up," She stated matter-of-factly. I wasn't sure how to reply to this one.

"Yes." Edward said. "It was about time you guys found out about each other. Surely all this sneaking around and being secretive must have tired you out? You don't have to hide anymore. You're both as guilty as each other," Edward smirked.

"How long?" Alice turned to Emmett.

"About two years." Emmett lowered his head.

"Same here," Alice smiled. There were a few moments of awkward silence. No one was quite sure how to begin. I took a deep breath.

"Pizza anyone?"

**Ok there you go xD Now PLEASE review!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time btw :D**

**Harpz**

**x**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Pizza Hut...however I do own the other characters...at least I wish :D

**Wow I hadn't realised it had been so long since I had last updated so as soon as my last exam was over I dedicated myself to writing this! Believe it or not, I have actually been having exams all this time! I'm so so sorry you had to wait but thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter!!! Hopefully, I'll be able to update more frequently from now on :D To make up for it I decided to move things along a bit – you'll see what I mean later on! Oh and if you get a chance then look up the 'Stories of Epicness' by 'TheLemonWedges.' It's an account a few of my friends and I set up and I've contributed loads of chapters so it'd be great if you could read them :D They're all humour except not many people have read it yet so we're not sure whether to continue. Thanks! Ok enjoy and please review at the end XD**

* * *

Chapter 10

I stood by Edward's Volvo and sighed contentedly. The couples had managed to sort everything out in Pizza Hut and had decided to somewhat 'bury the hatchet.' Obviously they'd agreed not to tell their parents about their relationships seeing as the grudge was between the adults after all so they may not be so liberal in their thinking. Otherwise, they'd continue just as normal, factoring in their siblings this time. Now that there was no more need for secrecy, Emmett had decided to travel back to the academy with Rosalie in her glossy red BMW convertible and Alice was going to take the train with Jasper, seeing as he didn't have a car of his own. That left me with Edward, a thought that was slightly petrifying and equally thrilling at the same time. Petrifying because I knew that I'd end up slipping up somewhere along the way and embarrassing myself, as I usually did when left alone with Edward. Thrilling because I relished every second I had with him and an hour - or an hour and a half if we were lucky enough to hit the rush hour – seemed like a gift from heaven.

"Bella!" Alice ran up to me, handing her luggage to Edward meanwhile. He'd agreed on taking their luggage back. "We're going to make a move now, the train leaves soon. I'll see you back at school!"

"Okay, bye Alice!" She pulled me into a hug and squealed.

"I can't believe this has all worked out so perfectly! Emmett and Rose have been together all this time and there was me freaking out about the possibility of him finding out about Jasper!" She grinned.

"Yep, who would have guessed it?"

"Why did I not figure this out earlier? I must admit, I have to give Emmett some credit for keeping this a secret for so long. Things rarely get past me. Speaking of which, I want to know _everything_ about what happened between you and Edward when we get back!"

"Err...nothing happened Alice." I felt my cheeks fill with colour.

"Yeah, yeah whatever...I'll get it out of you soon enough. Plus, who's to say something won't happen yet? You still have a couple of hours!" She smirked at me.

"Please don't make this any worse for me than it already is..." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You're loving it really!"

"Ready, Bella?" Edward asked, strolling up towards us. I started at his voice and Alice nudged me in the ribs, grinning.

"Err...yeah...sure..." I mumbled. Edward looked at the two of us suspiciously for a second, then shook his head, dismissing whatever thought he had had.

"I'll be off then! Have fun!" Alice backed away smiling. She winked as Edward opened the car door for me, then turned and linked arms with Jasper as they made their way towards the train station. I pretended to fiddle with my seatbelt as Edward sat down in the driver's seat and set up the SatNav.

"I thought you knew your way back?" I raised my eyebrows at him, trying to break the silence.

"Kind of, but I want to avoid the motorway because of rush hour so I need it for the side roads." Edward grinned.

"Oh..." I flushed, slightly because I was hoping that we _would_ get stuck in rush hour in order to prolong our time together. Maybe we weren't on the same wavelength after all. He started the engine and pulled back out of the station pick-up point, waving to Emmett and Rosalie; they said were going to make a quick detour before heading back. I tried to keep my eyes fixed on them, it wouldn't be long before I'd get caught up in Edward's presence and by then I'd be far gone.

"So..." Edward began, as we headed towards the M25.

"Yep?" My head snapped up immediately - a reflex. Edward seemed to notice my eagerness and chuckled softly.

"How did you like London?" He asked.

"Apart from thinking I was going to die for the major part of yesterday and having enough shocks to give me a heart attack many times over, including today, pretty good I'd say!"

"I still need to get Alice back for that..." Edward pursed his lips.

"She meant well," I offered. I definitely knew she meant well.

"She did?" Edward looked at me questioningly. Damn. I knew I was going to dump myself in it eventually.

"Err...probably..." I smiled nervously.

"And how would scaring the life out of you mean well?" I wished I'd never said anything.

"Alice gets carried away with her little schemes. You should know that." I avoided answering the question directly. Hopefully, he'd eventually get the hint.

"Uh-huh? Do I want to know?"

"Nope. Trust me, you really don't." I bit my lip.

"Okie-dokie then." Edward lips curved into my favourite crooked smile and almost instantly I forgot what we were talking about. I tore my eyes away from him to focus on the road, for fear I wouldn't be able to look away later. I noticed we were turning off the main road onto a small, winding country lane surrounded by woods. I hadn't realised that the SatNav had been making a noise at all up till now. It told us in a posh English accent to turn left in another 500 yards.

"Do you think everything will turn out okay?" I wondered aloud, refusing to spend the entire journey in silence.

"With Emmett and Alice?" Edward asked.

"Yep."

"I'm sure it will. They're both pretty good at making friends and I'm sure it won't take long for them to get with the other's partner. Emmett and Jasper have been playing on the same football team for a while now so that'll give them somewhere to start and as for Alice, well she'll probably take Rose shopping or something," He grinned. "It'll work out. As long as they keep it from their parents, which shouldn't be too hard, they'll be absolutely fine." He smiled. "I'm glad it worked out this way."

"Yeah me too..."

"So I was wondering..." Edward turned left as instructed. "Would you like to.....huh?" The car suddenly jolted and slid to an abrupt stop. "What!?" He stared at the dashboard in shock. "No! This can't be happening!"

"What is it?" I leaned over and saw that the fuel gauge read 'full.' "If it's not the petrol then what?"

"I don't understand," Edward fiddled about with the gearstick. "The electrics are fine, it's a relatively new car...dammit!" He reached for the door handle. "I'd better go check it out." He opened the door and stepped out into the cool night. I undid my seatbelt and followed as he lifted up the bonnet and inspected the engine. Edward checked the water and oil levels then dipped a small rod into the fuel tank. I decided I'd do what I could to help by taking a look around the car. It was then that I noticed the small rip in the side of one of the tyres.

"Err...Edward? I think I found your problem..." I mumbled. Edward leant down beside me and traced the rip with his finger.

"My tyre punctured! Damn!" He smacked his head in frustration. "My poor Volvo..." He stroked the bumper affectionately. Men and their cars....

"Can't you replace the wheel?" I suggested.

"They don't supply spare wheels with Volvos," Edward sighed.

"You could call Emmett; I'm sure they're not far away."

"I suppose...." Edward pulled out his mobile. "Why me?" He squeaked.

"What?"

"Battery's run out..." Edward slumped against the wheel. "Have you got yours?"

"Err..." I reached for my pocket, then stopped half way as I remembered why I wouldn't have it. "Alice took it earlier; she said she'd forgotten hers!"

"How can one person be such a pain?" Edward grumbled.

"Quite easily, if you're Alice."

"So it seems..."

"So what do we do?"

"I suppose all we can do is wait. I don't know this area and the SatNav doesn't record lanes as small as this in detail so there's no point in moving - we'll just get ourselves lost. We'll have to wait for someone to come along and give us a lift."

"Perfect..."

"I'm sorry," He smiled at me apologetically.

"It's not your fault," I assured him. "You can never completely trust country roads. You probably drove over an animal trap or something."

"Yeah," He chuckled. "I'm never trusting these kind of places with my beautiful Volvo again."

"Of course not," I shook my head. "We might as well sit inside then, better than freezing out here." Just as I began to get up, I felt a cool hand slide over mine. My breath caught in my throat.

"Bella, wait a second..." Edward looked up at me, then as I sat back down, he lowered his eyes and released his hand. If I hadn't known him better, I'd say it looked as if he was blushing. "There's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Yes?" I whispered, growing slightly suspicious.

"Last night...it was something you said."

"Go on..." I tried to remember saying anything last night that would put him in such a position. Nothing in particular came to me.

"Well technically you didn't say it, not consciously at least. I'm not sure where to begin...I suppose, are you aware that you talk in your sleep?" Edward looked up to measure my expression. "I'll take that as a no." Edward sat impassively, allowing me to comprehend what he had just said. Not a word came out. I sleep-talked!? No one had ever mentioned this to me before; then again the first person I had ever shared a room with was Alice. My head spun as I realised the possibilities of what he could have heard. I had a pretty good idea but the thought was too embarrassing to dwell on.

"What...what did I say?" I managed to squeak.

"Ummm, well… I mean, it's not like it's your fault or anything and it probably didn't even mean anything so I won't hold it against you..."

"Just tell me, Edward." I'd rather have it over and done with instead of having it come out later.

"You said you...err...liked...me...err...a lot..." Edward looked at me from under his lashes. I would've denied it but I knew that my blush would end up betraying me so there was no point in looking like an idiot. I'm sure Edward could have guessed anyway.

"And those were my...um...exact words?" I let my hair fall in front of my face to conceal my wildly glowing cheeks and tried to take deep breaths. My chest threatened to explode with the pressure.

"More or less; except you did mention the errr…'L' word," I could see Edward was trying to repress a smile and this made me even more self-conscious. He must have thought I was a complete weirdo - I'd only know him for four days! In fact, I hadn't even realised myself that my feelings had grown so strong. As far as I was concerned, it was just a crush. Apparently, my sub-consciousness had other ideas...

"Edward, I..."

"'s OK, Bella," Edward grinned at me. "I'm kind of glad in a way. I wasn't completely errr..sure… if you liked me and umm…well, it was nice to know."

"Nice? Awkward is more accurate! Wait! Oh my gosh – did anyone else hear!?" Just when I thought I had calmed down; I began hyperventilating again.

"Nope, just me," Edward reassured me. "Emmett was snoring away and Alice was long gone; I take ages to get to sleep. Especially on those mattresses, I had this one spring sticking up just under my back. Talk about uncomfortable!"

"That's not so bad then, I guess." My heart rate settled once again, though I was still painfully aware of the situation I had gotten myself into. I walked away from the car and stood with my back to Edward, staring at the darkness of the woods beyond. It was much easier to imagine I was alone this way. I still felt too embarrassed to look at Edward after what he'd told me. Suddenly, I felt his arms snake around my waist and his head rested against mine. A shiver ran down my spine at his touch and I instinctively snuggled towards him. I realised what I was doing and edged away again, which only caused him to tighten his grip.

"I'm really glad you said what you did, Bella," Edward whispered into my hair. "You don't need to hide your feelings from me. I'm not." Confused, I turned round to face him and suddenly realised how close he really was to me. His hazel eyes bored into mine, melting my soul, and I completely lost my train of thought. I felt a sense of security in his arms, just as I had in the London Eye the day before, though this time, he was the one moving closer. Our faces were a matter of inches apart and I could feel his breath on my face. He hesitated for a moment then leant towards me and pressed his lips softly against mine.

Then, out of nowhere - before I could gather my thoughts enough to respond - the headlights of a car swept over us and we jumped apart. The silver car came to a standstill metres in front of ours and the driver stepped out. As he came into the light I thought that he looked slightly familiar.

"Nathan?" Edward shielded his eyes.

"Edward?" Nathan, Edward's team mate from school, walked towards us.

"It is you! What are you doing here?!" Edward stepped forwards and punched him on the shoulder playfully.

"I could ask you the same thing!"

"Still, this is a lucky coincidence. We both meet on some random country lane about 40 miles away from school! Plus, my car tyre's punctured so we needed a lift back."

"Wow, I see what you mean! Yeah, of course I'll give you a lift. It's just Chris in the car apart from me."

"Chris is here too?" Edward peered through the windshield of Nathan's car. Another figure waved and stepped out. Chris also greeted Edward and they too discussed the obscurity of the situation.

"So who's that you're with?" Chris asked, staring straight at me. I'd been hiding in the shadows, trying not to draw attention to myself.

"Bella Swan, right?" Nathan guessed.

"Yep," I went to stand by Edward. "Hey."

"Hi," Nathan raised his eyebrows at Edward, then nudged Chris in the side. "We'd better get your car sorted then. We could tow it back for you."

"Thanks, mate." Edward went to the boot of his car with Nathan and Chris and pulled out a coil of rope. "Alice is really pushy when it comes to being prepared for the worst," Edward explained. They attached the front of Edward's Volvo to the back of Nathan's car with the rope and as soon as they were sure it was secure, they returned to the car. Edward and I sat in the back seats, though this time I took it upon myself to keep my eyes strictly on the road as I assessed what had happened before Edward's friends had turned up. Edward's kiss had certainly taken me by surprise as well as shooting our relationship to a whole new level. I was glad obviously that they had come though the timing could have been a little bit better. I heard the purr of the engine as we began our trip home...

* * *

**Ok there it is! Thanks for reading :D Please please PLEASE review! Even the smallest comment would be greatly appreciated! I would love to know what people think of this chapter in particular and how to improve in the future. I'm not that good at super romantic stuff so it'd be great to have an idea! Thanks again XD Oh and thanks to Esie-muffin (Sneha) for editing this for me and making it ten times better :D**

**Harpz**

**xx**


End file.
